LA ESPOSA DE HADES
by celeste senju
Summary: Bueno pues e cambiado un poco la historia jaja e sacado la idea de la historia de Orfeo y Euridice una tragica historia de amor.., espero que le guste y pues soy nueva en esto no sean muy duros jaja
1. Chapter 1

LA ESPOSA DE HADES

CAPITULO 1

Sakura volvia a casa despues de pasar la tarde con su amga Hinata, sin quere se le habia heho tarde y la noche le habia ganada, caminaba con paso apresurado para llegar lo mas rapido a su casa, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba de noche , asi que no tenia que pasarle nada o al menos eso penso, pero hoy especialmente era uno de esos dias en los que sentia una sensación extraña, trato de eliminar todos los pensamientos malos que pasaban por su mente. Su paso apresurado habia funcionado y ahora estaba cerca de casa, solo unos metros mas.

-porque llevas tanta prisa?- una tenue y suave voz se escucho, delante de ella aparecio una persona con una tunica negra que la cubria toda hasta su cabeza, haciendole imposible ver su rostro.

-qu... Quien eres y que quieres?-pregunto Sakura con voz temblorosa, el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro y en esos ojos verdes.

-Soy una amiga de tu madre y e venido a llevarte con ella-al terminar de decir eso, aquella persona se quito el gorro que la cubria y dejo ver su rostro, era un rostro palido con ojos negro y cabello negro rojizo , lacio y largo hasta la espalda, ella era muy bonita, quizas tan bonita que parecia un angel.

-mi... Mi madre? Pero... No... Mientes! Mi madre no tiene una amiga como tu o por lo menos nunca te e visto- contestaba Sakura algo confundida y optó por correr y alejarse de ella.

-correr sera inútil, ustedes los mortales siempre escogen el correer y huir pero con alguien como yo no funcionara- cuando termino de decir eso desaparecio y en un santiamén aparecio en frente de Sakura de nuevo, ella al intentar frenar cayo al suelo de senton y con un cara llena de miedo, un miedo que recorria todo su cuerpo. Aquella mujer la sujeto del cabello, haciendola ponerse de rodillas, las manos de Sakura tocaron las de ella intentando hacer que la soltara, se sorprendio al sentir que sus manos estaban frias.

-tienes un cabello suave y sedoso, como el de tu madre-murmuro y una mirada de odio se apodero de sus ojos, sujeto aun mas fuerte el cabello de Sakura y la avento contra un muro.

Se acercaba lentamente a ella, notó que el golpe que habia recibido no habia sido tan fuerte como para desmayarla puesto que aun se movia, pero eso bastaba para poder llevarsela sin que se opusiera. Antes de que pudiera dar su siguiente paso una flecha con un resplandor dorado cayo en frente de ella, esto provoco una sonrisa de lado en su rostro y que se detuviera.

-alejate de esa chica-ordeno una voz seria y calmada, cuatro personas descendieron justo enfrente de Sakura.

-porque no me sorprende que esten aqui?-exclamo ella con tranquilidad.

-supongo que nos esperabas-devolvio un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y el que le habia ordenado que se alejara de ella.

-Es mejor que se quiten de mi camino, son solo unos niños, no creo que quieran morir- ella los observaba fijamente y con una mirada fria.

-en ese caso te diria que estas en desventaja, nosotros somos 4, uno de nosotros se llevara a la chica en lo que los otros 3 pelean contigo Pandora- explico el chico de cabello negro. Ella solo sonrio y optó por retirarse, les dio la espalda y empezo a caminar tranquilamente colocándose su gorro nuevamente.

-no pienso perder mi tiempo en niños como ustedes, asi que esperare a que ella este sola, despues de todo, no pueden estar con ella todo el tiempo, verdad Itachi-musito y enseguida se desvanecio.

Al dia siguiente...

SAKURA POV.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana me lastimo los ojos haciendo que despertara. La cabeza me dolia horrible, me sobresalte de pronto y brinque de la cama, observe todo a mi al rededor y vi que era mi cuarto, suspire de alivio. Que habra sucedido anoche? Habra sido solo un sueño? Pero si fue un sueño porque me duele la cabeza? Me preguntaba muchas cosas a mi misma, quizas mama sabe algo, me coloque unas pantuflas y sali de mi cuarto y caminé a la cocina, ahi debia estar mi madre, entre sujetandome la cabeza, aun me dolia.

-oye mama...- me quede muda al ver que habia cuatro muchachos sentados en mi comedor desayunando tranquilamente, tres de ello voltearon a verme, el cuarto sigui desayunando.

-Sakura que bueno que despertaste, dime.. Te sientes bien?-pregunto mi madre dejando una jarra de jugo en la mesa y acercandose a mi.

-quienes son ellos?-pregunte confundida y señalando hacia la mesa.

-ah!... Ellos son los muchachos que te trajeron a casa anoche, al pareces sufriste un pequeño accidente y ellos te ayudaron, asi que como muestra de gratitud los invite a quedarse pues ya era muy noche para que se fueran a sus casa y le e dado de desayunar-explico mi madre, despues de todo ella siempre era asi con la gente.

-Buenos dias señorita Sakura-saludo un chico de cabello y ojos negros mientras se levantaba de la mesa. -mi nombre es Itachi, por favor acompañenos en el desayuno-hizo un ademas para que tomara asiento, su voz era serena y pasiva, titube un poco en si sentarme o no, pero decidi hacerlo, se los debía ya que ellos me habian salvado. Entonces no fue un sueño, de verdad paso lo de anoche, pense.

-permitame presentarle a mis compañeros, El es Naruto- señalo aun muchacho rubio y de ojos azules y tes clara que estaba enfrente se el, -el es Shikamaru - al que señalo esta vez era igual de cabello negro y ojos cafes. -y el es Sasuke-se refirio a el chico que estaba a lado de mi, el era de cabello y ojos colo negro Onix.

-hola- saludadon Naruto y Shikamaru, Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Sasuke no seas grosero y saluda-musito Itachi

-mmm- exclamo Sasuke y sigui comiendo.

-no se preocupe Itachi, haci dejelo-respondi mientras tomaba un poco se jugo.

-no hace falta que nos hables de usted.. Puedes hablarnos de tu-contesto Itachi con una sonrisa.

-bueno, ustedes me pueden explicar que es lo que paso y como me trageron a casa?-pregunte amablemente.

-claro, le contestaremos todas su preguntas pero primero desayunaremos, asi no despreciaremos la comida de su amable madre y no se preocupe que somos personas de fiar- contesto amable Itachi. Asenti con mi cabeza y me dispuse a desayunar, supongo que no tenia que preocuparme, puesto que ellos me habian salvado anoche de esa extraña mujer.

La mujer de anoche era muy rara, me pregunto porque dijo que conocia a mi mama, y de sera asi de donde se conocian, porque querría llevarme con ella y porque ellos habian aparecido y en que momento lo hicieron, aparte de todo paracian de esos modelos de televisio ja se veian bastante bien y musculosos, parecian angeles o algo asi .

Pero la mujer de anoche tambien se veia asi, palida , mas bien blanca con esos enormes ojos negros y su cabello negro rojizo. Era muy bonita a pesar de que queria secuestrarme. Aahh! La cabeza me dolia mucho de tanto estar pensando y del golpe y el jalón de anoche pero por mas que le daba vueltas a el asunto no lograba entender nada.

Quienes eran ellos y porque habian llegado justo a salvarme?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

ITACHI POV.

-como es que me conocen?- pregunto Sakura, su cara era de confusión.

-bueno Sakura para contestar todas tus preguntas primero tengo que contarte una historia-conteste

-mmmmm... Esta bien, entonces empieza- respondio con una leve sonrisa.

-bien Sakura, hace 17 años la diosa Persefone mejor conocida como la reina del inframundo subio a la tierra a ver a un humano del cual se habia enamorado, ella solia observarlo desde el inframundo, una vez aqui en la tierra el la conocio y quedo encantado por su belleza. Ambos se enamoraron perdidamente y vivieron su amor al limite, pero Persefone tenia que regresar a el inframundo antes de que Hades notara su ausencia. El adios fue muy dificil para ella pero antes de irse le dijo que algun dia se volverian encontrar-hize una pausa y suspire para despues continuar- pasado el tiempo Persefone se entero que estaba embarazada, estaba embarazada de un mortal, sintió una alegria al saber que estaba embarazada de la persona que habia iluminado un poco su vida, Persefone se las arreglo para que Hades no se enterara de su embarazo gracias a la ayuda de Pandora, Pandora es la mano derecha de Hades- aclare

-aaahh... Si... Continua- musito Sakura con curiosisad.

-Persefone tuvo a una niña pero solo la tuvo con ella durante un dia y con todo el dolor de su corazon la entrego a Pandora para que se la llevara. Pandora envio a uno de sus sirvientes a que abandona a la niña en la tierra y la dejara a su suerte- concluí mienrras la veia. Parecia una niña pequeña mirandome con curiosidad.

-y que paso con la niña?- pregunto

-bueno... Una matrimonio la encontro y al ver que estaba ahi sola y con una manta decidieron llevarla con ellos, mas tarde la adoptaron y le dieron una vida de mortal, educandola y llenandola de amor e hicieron de ella una mujer muy buena pero ahora Hades se a enterado y a ordenado a Pandora que la lleve con el, Hades la quiere porque ella posee una fuerza monstruosa que es capaz de romper la prision donde se encuentran encerrados los titanes, mejor conocido como el Tartaro, es por eso que Hades la quiere y piensa convertirla en su esposa para que asi Zeus no pueda hacer nada-termine de contarle la historia y suspire.

-mmmm ... Valla... Pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?- pregunto mirandome.

-tiene que ver por el hecho de que tu eres esa niña, tu eres la hija de Persefone-contesto friamente Sasuke.

-Sasuke- musite vuendole, el solo fruncio el seño. Sakura estaba desconsertada, su mirada se perdio, al parecer estaba respasando todo en su mente, Naruto suspiro y se acerco a ella para tomarle su mano.

-mama... Es cierto eso?- pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos, la madre de Sakura se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-es verdad que ni eres nuestra hija pero para mi lo eres, Sakura te amo y si lo que te acaban de decir es verdad quiero que sepas que no me importa y que te apoyare en todo- la madre de Sakura la abrazo y unaz lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. De pronto se escuho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-quien sera?- murmuro la mama de Sakura.

-no se...- contesto Sakura y se levanto para abrir la puerta, en el proseso se limpio las lagrimas.

-Sakura! Que bueno que estas bien- suspiro de alivio una chica parada en el umbral de la puerta, era de piel clara y cabello azul obscuro y ojos aperlados, ella era la chica que Naruto salia observar, voltee a ver la reaccion de Naruto, sus ojos azules se iluminaron y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, se levanto de el sillon y camino hacia la puerta.

-hola Hinata! Sakura porque no la invitas a pasae eh?- pregunto con voz animada, el sueño de Naruto al fin se volvia realidad, recorde aquel dia en que lo encontre mirándola.

******************FLASH BACK*****************

- de nuevo estas mirandola Naruto- afirme mientras me acercaba a el y veía a aquella chica de ojos aperlados. Debia ser alguien muy especial como para que Naruto se enamorara de ella.

- es tan hermosa- musito mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-porque sigues haciendote daño? Si sabes que nunca podras conocerla o hacerla tu novia o algo asi- musite.

-porque ella me a enseñado que el verdadero amor es aquel que quiere la felicidad del otro sin importar que esta no sea a su lado y por eso yo soy feliz si ella lo es- me sorprendi por su respuesta, nunca habia escuhado a Naruto hablar asi.

-haz estado observandola mucho, no es asi?- pregunte, ver su cara llena de esa alegria me causaba una extraña alegria.

-si- respondio con una sonrisa. Naruto ya se habia enamorado una vez de una Ninfa pero ella le habia pagado mal dejando el corazon de Naruto roto, despues se eso encontro un refugio en esa mortal. De pronto vi que Naruto entristecio, mire a la mortal y vi que estaba llorando.

-ella esta triste porque ese chico la desprecia por ser de una familia adinerada- explico mientras suspiraba

-comprendes bien su dolor- musite, era increíble como podia comprender a esa chica, el a diferencia de otros dioses no era arrogante y comprendia los sentimientos humanos.

-ella es muy buena persona y es capaz de entender el dolor de los demas, de ella aprendi a entenderlo yo tambien- contesto.

- espero que algun dia puedas conocerla aunque sea solo por un momento, de verdad te lo mereces-musite

****************FIN DEL FLASH BACK**************

Depues de eso fui a ver a cupido para preguntarle si no habia puesto una flecha en Naruto o algo pero este me dijo que no, asi que supe que el amor de Naruto por esa mortal era puro y sincero y habia nacido de el.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

SASUKE POV.

Sakura invito a Hinata a pasar, entro con timides y tomo asiento. El sueño de Naruto se estaba volviendo realidad y aunque fuera por cierto tiempo estaria con ella.

-Hinata ellos son... Unos primos...- explico Sakura nerviosa y con una leve sonrisa, Sakura era una mujer bonita, no cabia duda que habia heredado la belleza de su madre, tenia su piel palida y unos ojos verdes que resaltaban con su cabello rosa que era largo hasta su cintura. Me parecia increíble que fuera poseedora de una gran fuerza puesto que lucía como una mortal mas.

-me quede preocupada ayer porque ya era noche cuando saliste de mi casa- explico Hinata, al parecer ya habian terminado las peesentaciones y ni si quiera habia puesto atencion por estar perdido en mis pensamientos.

-si pero estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- respondio Sakura.

Naruto la miraba con esa mirada llena de amor, cualquiera se daria cuenta de eso pero a Naruto no le preocupaba, de pronto recorde quella tarde en que la que pudo estar con ella por primera vez.

***********************FLASH BACK*****************

-y ahora que hace?- pregunte al ver que Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa. Ya no era raro para mi verlo ahi parado observandola.

-esta en el bosque recogiendo flores- contesto sin dejar de verla. Me acerque para verla, ella era una mortal muy especial para Naruto, tanto que de ella habia aprendido muchas cosas. Duramos unos minutos viendola y un hombre salio de entre los arboles, el hombre estaba borracho, debia ser un cazador o leñador que durante el dia habia estado tomando y se emborracho. Naruto tenia un semblante de preocupacion pues Hinata estaba sola en ese bosque.

-sal de ahi Hinata..- murmuro Naruto con preocupacion y apretando los puños. El hombre se acerco a ella tambaleante, Hinata no se habia percatado de la precencia de el.

-ju ju mira que tenemos aqui- el hombre solto una risa mientras se colocaba atras de ella, Hinata se giro para verlo y su rostro palidecio, el miedo se apodero de ella.

-que... Que es ... Que es lo que quiere?- pregunto a duras penas.

-hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer... Y tu eres muy linda- el se acerco a ella sujetandola de los brazos a este punto Naruto ya estaba por estallar de ira y preocupacion.

-tengo que ayudarla- musito mientras caminaba.

-espera Naruto, no podemos descender a la tierra asi como si nada, sabes lo que pasará si bajamos sin permiso- musite sujetando de brazo a Naruto .

- lo se Sasuke pero ella esta en peligro y no puedo dejar que le hagan daño- la tristeza regreso a su rostro, un grito de ayuda se escuho, era Hinata que sw encontraba forcegeando con ese hombre, pero el hombre al desesperarse de que gritara le solto una cachetada mandandola al piso, la cabeza de Hinata choco contra una piedra y se desmayó. Naruto enfureció antes esto y se solto de mi agarre para despues correr.

No tenia de otra mas que ir con el, Naruto era mi mejor amigo y no podia dejarlo ir solo, aunque eso significará arriesgar mi cabeza. Descendi a la tierra unos minutos mas tarde que Naruto el le habia quitado de encima a ese hombre, me acerque a Hinata para revisar que estuviera bien, no habia eridas mas que el golpe que le habia dado unos minutos antes, la cargué para no dejarla ahi en el suelo.

-quien demonios son ustedes?- prguntaba el hombre, hasta la borrachera se le habia bajado de el tirón que le habia dado Naruto.

-eres un infeliz! Como puedes pensar en si quiera hacerle daño?- Naruto estaba lleno de irá

-dejen de estar molestando mocosos y larguense- grito el hombre, Naruto se le fue encima y empezó a golpearlo.

-basta Naruto, acaso quieres matarlo- musite despues de haber dejado que lo golpeaea por un rato.

-es lo que se merece una basura como el- la voz de Naruto sonaba fria.

-ya dejalo empaz y llevemos a Hinata a su casa- musite pues aun la tenia cargada. El semblante de Naruto cambio por completo al oír su nombre, se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia mi para despues tomarla en sus brazos. Camine siguiendo a Naruto ya que el sabia donde vivia ella, durante nuestro camino el la contemplaba y sonreía de vez en cuando. Cuando llegamos a su casa entramos por la ventana, yo espere afuera en su balcon.

-fue un gustó conocerte Hinata, bueno, aunque tu no me conoscas a mi, pero al menos te e tocado y e visto de cerca tu rosotro para contemplar tu belleza, espero que algun dia nos volvamos a ver- ese tono triste regresaba a el, no me imagino cuan doloroso era esto para mi amigo.

-vamonos Sasuke y gracias por venir conmigo- una lágrima caiá por su rostro

-si... No podia dejar que te llevaras toda la gloria- conteste y una sonrisa muy leve paso por su rostro.

**********FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********

Despues de eso nadie se dio cuenta que bajamos mas que Itachi pero no dijo nada.

-bueno es hora de irme a casa, mama debe estar preocupada- la suave y delicada voz de Hinata me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ya tan rapido?- pregunto Naruto con tristeza

-lo siento Naruto pero debo irme, quizas despues venga de visita otra vez- explico amable Hinata , Sakura sonrio y la acompaño a la puerta.

-bueno ahora que Hinata se fue pueden terminar de explicarme- musito Sakura y de nuevo tomo asiento.

-bueno... Nos habiamos quedado en la parte de que tu eres esa hija de Persefone y que Hades te quiere para casarse contigo... Bien, el señor Zeus nos a mandado a protegerte de cual quiera que intente llevarte o algo asi-explico Itachi

-Zeus no es algo asi como el encargado del olimpo?- pregunto Sakura, al parecer no estaba tan perdida.

-mmmm.. algo asi, bueno el es el Padre de Persefone, tu eres como su nieta por asi decirlo y la mujer que te ataco anoche es Pandora- Itachi sonrio

-valla, nose que pensar- murmuro ella.

-supongo que tienes que asimilar toda esta informacion pero contestaremos cualquier duda que tengas, y tambien estaremos contigo todo el tiempo, ademas una de las diosas viene en camino para tambien cuidar de ti, supuse que te caeria bien la compañia de otra chica y asi no te sentirias incomoda o algo asi- explico Itachi mientras se levantaba.

-ustedes tambien son dioses?- pregunto Sakura, al parecer ya estaba entendiendo todo.

-asi es... Descendemos de una larga cadena de dioses... Por ejemplo Naruto deciende de la linea de sangre de Zeus... Sasuke de Poseidón, Shikamaru de Hermes y yo de Ares..- concluyó Itachi.

-Y la hica que viene en camino?- pregunto

- su nombre es Ino y ella desciende de Afrodita-

Al parecer Sakura empezaba a entender un poco mas y ahora estaba llena se curiosidad asi que tendria que soportar sus preguntas.

-oye Sakura... Mañana podrias llevarme a conocer el lugar?- pregunto Naruto mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-claro Naruto, supongo que si vaz a estar aqui por un tiempo es mejor que conozcas el lugar- contesto ella mientras le sonreía.

Lo peor de todo era que nos habian dado una habitacion para los cuatro e Ino dormiria con Sakura, la casa de ella no era tan grande que digamos pero bueno que se le hiba a hacer.

****************************** A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*****

Todos nos encontrabamos desayunando, para mi desgracia la llegada de Ino le habia sentado bien a Sakura puesto que ahora eran "mejores amigas" y no paraban de hablar.

-hey Sasuke! Vaz a ir con nosotros a conocer el lugar? - pregunto viendome.

-supongo que no me queda de otra- replique.

-genial... Entonces iremos Sakura , tu y yo- sonrio al decir esto, de seguro Shikamaru le daba flojera ir con nosotros, en cuanto Itachi el tenia que esperar noticias de Hermes y en cuanto Ino no se que pasaria con ella.

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos. Durante nuestro camino Sakura saludo a varias personas y nos presentaba como unos primos lejanos lo cual me causaba algo de gracia.

-hey Hinata!- grito Naruto mientras agitaba su mano saludandola, ella giro y sonrió al vernos, Naruto emprendió carrera hacia ella.

-Naruto esta enamorado de ella verdad?- pregunto Sakura y no supe que responder.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

SAKURA POV.

-Naruto esta enamorado de ella verdad?-pregunte al ver que Naruto se hiba. Naruto habia saltado de emocion cuando Hinata llego a mi casa y habia entristecido a su partida, no tenia quer ser genio para darme cuenta de eso.

-ven... Caminemos por aqui, dejémoslo a solas una rati con Hinata, supongo que ella lo llevara a tu casa- musito Sasuke mientras desviaba nuestro camino.

-y entonces? No haz contestado mi pregunta- musite mientras caminabamos, su rostro era serio y tranquilo, casi ni habia expresión en el o en sus ojos.

-asi es- musito sin dejar de ver al frente.

-pero como es que la conoce?- supongo que no era raro que la conociera ya que a mi tambien me conocian.

-no se muy bien como fue que la conocio... Solo se que desde que la vio empezó a observarla y a estar al pendiente de ella-

-como que observarla?- pregunte

-nosotros desde el Olimpo somos capazes de ver que es lo que hacen ustedes los mortales pero tenemos prohibido interactuar con ustedes y aun mas prohibido es bajar a la tierra al menos que se un caso especial como este o algo asi- explico mientras veia hacia el cielo.

-y porque es tan prohibido?- parecia una niña pequeña haciendo muchas preguntas pero necesitaba saber mas de ellos y hacia convencerme de qe no era un sueño o algo asi.

-porque nosotros aun somos jovenes y podemos ser teñidos de cualquier color- hizo una pausa- con eso me refiero a que podemos ser influenciados por los mortales o aprender de ellos la venganza y el odio o cosas peoresde ellos y asi atacar el Olimpo o armar una rebelion, despues de todo dicen que de entre todos los monstruos el ser humano es el peor- no sabia si Sasuke tenia razon o no pero me daba curiosidad saber mas.

-y entonces que hay de Naruto?-

-Naruto siempre a sido bueno, no hay maldad en su corazón y quiere mucho su hogar, pero desde que observa a Hinata a aprendido muchas cosas de ella como el amor y su significado, estoy seguro que es capaz de dar la vida por ella si fuera necesario y ahora que la conoce en persona me preocupa que no quiera regresar al Olimpo cuando esto termine- Sasuke suspiro.

-valla...- murmure, un silencio se hizo entre nosotros mientras seguiamos caminando.

-oye Sasuke... Tu conoces a Persefone?- pregunte cambiando el tema.

-hmm.. No en persona, solo de vista pero solo la e visto una vez- musito

-enserio?- pregunte

-si, puedo decirte que heredaste su belleza- musito

-increible- murmure con una sonrisa, de pronto senti un golpe en mi "retaguardia" y eso me enfurecio mucho.

-oye idiota que crees que haces!?- grite mientras giraba para ver quien era, un tipo con una sonrisa pervertida estaba detras de mi.

-desgraciado!- grite y solte un puñetazo directo a su cara pero este alcanzó a esquivarlo y destrui una pared de madera de un locao, me sonroje ante esto.

-eh... Lo siento tanto- musite mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-quien se supone que me va a pagar esto!?- grito el encargado del lugar.

-aqui tiene- musito Sasuke dandole una bolsa de monedaz -eso debe alcanzar para cubrir los daños... Sakura vamonos a casa- Sasuke dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, me dilculpe una vez mas y corrí para alcanzarlo.

Cuando llegamos a casa ahi estaban Itachi y Shikamaru pero Naruto aun no habia llegado.

-ella saca su fuerza cuando se enfurece- musito Sasuke mientras se sentaba.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Itachi.

- lo vi hace un rato... Un hombre la molesto y ella enfurecio , le a soltado un golpe y este de milagro lo a esquivado pero Sakura destruyó una pared de un local- explico, pero porque se sorprendia de eso, si solia hacerlo muy seguido.

-asi que solo tenemos que encontrar un detonante para que saqué todo esa fuerza- musito Itachi mientras me veía.

-ya regresamos!- la enérgica voz de Naruto se hizo presente, el y Hinata entraban por mi puerta como si fuera su casa.

- en donde han estado?- pregunte

-ah.. Bueno pues despues de que los perdi... Hinata me a enseñado el lugar y me a traido a tu casa Sakura- musito con una enorme sonrisa, se le veia tan feliz.

-gracias Hinata por traerlo- musite y ella me sonrió

-no te preocupes Sakura fue agradable estar con el- sonrio.

Despues de eso estuvimos platicando y riendo, todos ellos eran buenas personas, Ino y Hinata se habian llevado bien, mi madre nos preparo la cena y entre Sasuke , Naruto y yo acompañamos a Hinata a su casa.

Los dias pasaban rapido a lado de ellos, ya habia pasadp un mes y me llevaba se maravilla con Sasuke y Naruto al igual que con los demas, pero con Sasuke aun media me distancia, no sabia por que era tan serio. Itachi estaba entrenando conmigo para que yo sacara esa fuerza y asi defenderme en caso de que apareciera alguien enviado por Hades o Pandora, claro que eso me costaba burlas y enojos.

- oye Sakura-susurro Naruto sentandose a mi lado, yo estaba en el jardin revisando mjs flores.

-que paso Naruto- musite con tranquilidad, Naruto y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, Naruto era lo mas cercano a un hermano que me hubiera gustado tener.

-crees que debo decirle a Hinata lo que siento?- pregunto mientras suspiraba.

-mmmm si... Ademas eres demasiado obvio, cualqiera se da cuenta de que te gusta- conteste.

-pero nose como hacerlo, ademas que pasara cuando me tenga que ir?- musito con una voz triste, deje de arreglae las flores y me gire hacia el.

-pues entonces con mayor razon debes decírselo, es mejor que vivas ese amor y lo disfrutes ahora y que te lleves un buen recuerdo a que te condenes por nunca haberlo hecho- explique y el sonrio.

-en caso de que tengas razon... Mmmmm... Que debo hacer o como debo decírselo? - pregunto, ahora estaba sentado en forma de genio y con su dedo indice tocando su barbilla, me causaba gracia verlo asi.

-mmmm... A Hinata le gusta la naturaleza, asi que porque no la llevas al bosque serca de el río, pero asegurate de llevar una manta para que tiendas en el césped y una canasta para hacer un dia se campo y por la comida no te preocupes que yo te ayudare a prepaearla- musite.

-esa es una buena idea Sakura, me alegra que seas la mejor amiga de Hinata- contestó y se dejo caer al césped y veia hacia el cielo.

NARRADOR...

El tiempo pasaba muy rapido para Sakura en compañia de esas 5 personas que se dedicaban a cuidarla y a enseñarle a utilizar su fuerza para defenderse, utilizaban muchas cosas para presionarla o hacerla estallar y asi hacer que sacara su energia. Pero mientras ellos pasaban buenos ratos y alegrias, Pandora los observaba planeando su nuevo ataque.

-que es lo que observa tanto mi señora?- peguntaba un chico pelirrojo acercandose a Pandora.

-mira Sasori... Ella es Sakura- la mirada de Pandora se torno sombria.

-ella es la hija de la Señora Persefone?- preguntaba Sasori sin dejar de contemplarla.

-asi es ... Es bella.. No es asi?- preguntaba Pandora

- asi es.. Heredo la belleza de su madre... Y ellos quienes son?- pregunto al ver a los chicos que se encontraban entrenando con ella.

-ellos son descendientes de los dioses... Son Naruto descendiente de Zeus, Sasuke descendiente de Poseidon, Itachi descendiente de Ares y Shikamaru Descendiente de Hermes e Ino la descendiente de Afrodita- explico apretando sus puños.

-mando a dos que controlan elementos, a uno de guerra y aun estratega- musito Sasori.

-asi es, ellos me conocen y nunca dejaran que me acerque a ella por eso te e llamado a ti- hizo una pausa y continuó - el amor es un arma de doble filo que puede matarte o salvarte si sabes como controlarlo pero si ese amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña entonces sera tu perdicion y eso es lo que quiero para estos dos chicos- Pandora señalo dos chicos.

-para Naruto y Sasuke?- pregunto Sasori viendo como Naruto estaba platicando y jugando con Hinata, Sasuke se encontraba observando a Sakura que estaba revisando las flores de su jardin.

-asi es... Sasuke no sabe ni comprende lo que es el amor por eso aprovechare eso para distanciarlo de Sakura y en cuanto a Naruto.. El ama con mucha intencidad... Tanto que si pierde a esa persona que ama, sera su perdición- la voz de Pandora era llena de malicia.

-y que es lo que desea que haga?- la pregunta ds Sasori causo una sonrisa en Pandora.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

SAKURA POV.

- Estas segura de hacer esto?- prgunto Naruto viendome con sus ojos azules medio cerrados.

-que si Naruto, ademas solo nos separaremos un rato y es de mañana asi que habra gente por las calles y no me pasara nada-musite mientras le sonreía, el y yo habiamos salido, yo hiba a ir por las cosas para preparar lo de su cita de esta tarde y Naruto iría con Hinata para hacerle la invitación.

- esta bien Sakura, entonces nos vemos mas tarde aqui, deseame suerte- Naruto sonrió y empezo a caminar diciéndome adiós.

- ya veraz que todo saldra bien- le sonreí y me dispuse a caminar. Me sentía un poco extraña sin nadie acompañandome, ya me habia acostumbrado a estar siempre con alguien o a habeces con todos ellos cuando saliamos a caminar al bosque y soliamos jugar en equipos a excepción de Sasuke que era muy reservado y solo se sentaba a observar.

Una vez en el mercado empecé a escoger las cosas, busqué los ingredientes para preparar un ramen para Naruto y para Hinata unos rollos zenzai estarían bien. Habia algo de gente y se me hací a dificil caminar con libertad.

-lo siento muho- un chico pelirrojo se disculpaba con migo despues de haber chocadoy haberme tirado unas cosas.

-no te preocupes-murmure mientras me agachaba a recoger mis cosas, el hizo lo mismo y me ayudo.

-creo que debo tener mas cuidado al caminar- su voz era aterciopelada.

-creo que yo también- conteste con una sonrisa y terminando de levantar las cosas.

-déjame presentarme... Mi nombre es Sasori-

HINATA POV.

Estaba ayudando a Hanabi con sus debere, no podía decirle que no a mi hermana pequeña. La pueta sonó y Hanabi salio corriendo a abrir, me pregunto quién será, despuss de todo no esperaba a nadie.

-Hinata tu amigo esta aqui!- grito Hanabi mientras entraba, destras de ella venía Naruto.

-hola Naruto- musite con algo de timides, estar cerca de Naruto me ponia nerviosa, era un chico muy especial y diferente, me gustaba ver comi sonreía y la forma en la que veia la vida, era muy similar a mi.

-hola Hinata- saludo con una leve sonrisa, no tenia el mismo entusiasmó de siempre.

-algo andá mal?- pregunte al ver que se habia quedado pensando.

-eh... No no ... Es solo que quiero hablar contigo- musito con una sonrisa. Quizas queria hablar de Sakura y de como conquistarla despues de todo Sakura era mi mejor amiga, entristeci ante esta posibilidad y recoede aquella tarde cuando hable con Sasuke...

****************FLASH BACK**************

Estaba recargada en la entrada que daba al jardin de la casa de Sakura, ahi estaban Naruto y ella platicando sobre algo, Naruto se divertia estando con ella, lo mas seguro era que le gustara porque ella era muy bonita, aunque eso me causaba algo de tristeza pues me habia enamorado de Naruto.

-estas espiando?- la voz de Sasuke me habia sacado de mis pensamientos, gire a verlo y me sonroje.

- n... No- conteste nerviosamente, Sasuke sonrio levemente sin dejar de verlos.

-no te preocupes, no dire nada solo si me contestas una pregunta- musito, aunque no tenia porque hacerlo pues no habia hecho nada malo.

-que clase de pregunta es?- nose que queria saber Sasuke.

-hmmm... Estas enamorada de Naruto?- pregunto y ahora si toda mi cara se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-qu... Que?- pregunte

-solo contestame con sinseridad, tienes mi palabra de que no le dire nada a nadie- el se cruzo de brazos y se recargo sobre la entrada midando a esos dos.

-no se... No se como pasó... Al principio se me hacia una persona divertida y agradable pero como fue pasando el tiempo y entre mas convivía con el me fui encariñando mas con el, me gustaba como reía y siempre estab felíz y le encontraba el lado bueno a todo, siempre diciendo sus frases y preocupandose por los demas y por mí, se convirtio en un buen amigo para y mi , tanto que gracias a el reunia el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a mis miedos o las personas que me trataban mal... Y pronto me di cuenta de que me enamore de el... Me gusta estar con el y mas aún cuando toma mi mano o me abraza.. Y me siento fuerte cuando estoy con el...- exolique y agache mi mirada.

-pero crees que a el le gusta Sakura- afirmo Sasuke sin dejar de verlos.

-es tan feliz cuando esta con ella y platica sin parar con ella, siempre le veo una sonrisa cuando habla de ella y bueno... No me sorprende... Sakura es muy bonita y amable- murmure

-pero a Naruto no le importa la belleza fisica si no lo que hay en el corazon y los sentiemientos, ademas que te hace creer que no puedes gustarle tu y que lo que habla con Sakura no sea de ti- su voz era seria.

-mmmmm ... No lo creo- conteste.

-Hinata Hyuga usted es una señorita que posee mucha belleza y un corazon y sentimientos de oro... Estoy seguro que Naruto nota eso.. Despues de todo no son tan diferentes- musito y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa.

*************** FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******

Me habia quedado muy intrigada con esa platica, acaso Sasuke queria darme a entender que yo le gustaba a Naruto?.

-de que se trat Naruto?- pregunte mientras salia de mis pensamientos.

-bueno yo... Yo... Mmmmm... Yo quisiera saber si tu aceptarias salir conmigo esta tarde- lo dijo tan tarde que apenas alcanze a entenderle, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonreía nerviosamente.

-bueno si no quieres entendere..- murmuro mientras su mirada se tornaba triste y se levantaba para marcharse al ver que no habia respuesta en mi, yo estaba sorprendida por lo que habia dicho... Era algo que no me esperaba, una luz se esperanza y alegria se encendió en mi corazón.

-Naruto!... Claro que me gustaria salir contigo- mursite antes de que se fuera, el de detuvo y volteó a verme y ahora tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-gracias Hinata! No sabes lo feliz que me haces...paso por ti a las 2 y disculpa que me valla pero tengo que alcanzar a Sakura- musito despidiendose rapidamente y sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo vi marcharse y sonreí, quizá tengas razon Sasuke y Naruto note todo eso en mi, de ser asi seria una mujer muy feliz y contenta por ser amada por Naruto.

SASUKE POV.

Estaba sentado en la sala, estaba aburrido ya que los demas habían salido, Itachi, Shikamaru e Ino se habian quedado se ver con Sai y Sakura y Naruto habian salido desde temprano, algo se ttraían esos dos.

Ya habia pasado bastante tiemoo solo, asi que saldria a buscar a esos dos, me levante pero antes de que caminara a la puerta Sakura entro por ella, traia varias cosas en mano y otras en una bolsa.

-hola Sasuke, ya regrese- musito Sakura con una sonrisa

-y Naruto?- pregunte al ver que cerro la puerta y el no venia con ella.

- oh... Me dejo aqui afuera y fue a casa de Hinata- mintió, Sakura no sabia mentir.

-bueno- musite siguiendole la corriente, ella camino a la cocina y la seguí, tome asiento en una de las sillas para verla.

-vaz a cocinar?- pregunte al ver que se colocaba un delantal y preparaba sus cosas.

-asi es... Esta tarde Naruto tendra una cita y me comprometí con la comida- explicó

-hmm... Su cita con Hinata- conteste, Naruto ya me habia contado de eso.

-asi es- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-y que es lo que cocinaras?- pregunte

-Ramen para Naruto y unos rollos zenzai para Hinata, tambien le pondre unos roles de canela- Sakura sonrio de nuevo, por alguna extraña razon me gustaba verla sonreír, sus ojos verdes reflejaban paz y calma y una bondad increible.

-Naruto te lo agradecerá toda su vida- musite

-mas le vale que lo haga- Sakura era feliz ayudando a Naruto, ella se habia acostumbrado a estar con nosotros mas de lo que esperaba.

-oye Sasuke te gustaría contarme alguna historia en lo qud cocino?- pregunto como si fuese una niña.

-porque tendría que hacerlo- replique, ella entristecio ante mi respuesta, creo que habia sonado muy grosero, yo sabia de sobra lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar historias de los dioses, ella guardaba silencio y se dedicaba a hacer la comida.

- que te parece si lo dejamos para despues- musite - y dime... Haras algo esta noche?- pregunte intentando remediar mi error.

-mmmm no .. Nada- contesto y la sonrisa regreso a su rostro.

-entonces te llevare a un lugar que te gustara- musite y me levante de mi silla y camine hacia mi cuarto.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Holaaa! Espero que no se este poniendo aburrida esta historia jaja pero me e dedicado en este capitulo a NaruHina y SasuSaku jaja ya pronto vendra la bueno y muchas gracias por sus opiniones... Me hacen muy feliz x) x) y perdón por la ortografía jeje

HINATA POV.

Estaba esperando a Naruto,estabamosa demasiado nerviosa, me sentía muy feliz invitaciónitacion de Naruto, durante el tiempo que habiamos pasado juntos desde su llegada me habia sentido muy comoda con el, era como si el encajara bien en mi vida, claro que habia veces que sentia como si Naruto me conociera de antes porque el dia que nos conocimos me había llamado por mi nombre antes de que nos presentaran y tambie conocia a Neji pero según el esta Sakura le habia contado de nosotros sus amigos. No quede muy conforme con esa explicacion pero confiaba en el.

- Hinata... Naruto esta aqui- musito Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-gracias Hanabi- sali casi corriendo.

-hola Hinata!- saludo con esa misma energia de siempre, en su mano traia una canasta.

-hola Naruto... Que es eso?- pregunte señalando la canasta.

- mmmm... No puedo decirte- contesto y suspire.

-mejor vámonos- musito y me sujeto la mano para que caminaramos. Su mano era grande y calida, cubria bien la mía, me sentaba bien su mano. Me gustaba verlo con esa sonrisa en su rostro... Su hermoso rostro palido y esos enormes ojos azules que siempre tenian ese brillo especial, lo seguia sin vacilar, el camino que seguiamos era el que nos llevaba al río, me pregunto para que me llevara hacia ese lugar.

Recuerdo que desde aquella mala experiencia deje de ir a recoger flore y tambien deje de pasar por el rio, aun me pregunto que pasaría ese dia, nunca volví a ver a ese hombre que me atacó, crei que de verdad me haria daño pero cuando me desmaye y recuperé el sentido ya estaba en mi cama, me revisé y todo pero tenia ninguna herida mas que un dolor de cabeza.

-llegamos!- la voz de naruto me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya estabamos en el rio, se veia hermoso, tenia varias flores creciendo y un pasto verde lleno de vida. Naruto saco de la canasta una manta y la tendio sobre el pasto y comenzo a sacar varios recipientes.

- ven Hinata sientate- musito y se acerco a tomar mi mano para llevarme a la manta.

-esto es una especie de dia de campo- me sonrío. Tome asiento y el abrio los recipientes que traian comida, eso me causo una sonrisa puesto que traia unos rollos zenzai en uno de ellos.

-Sakura te dijo cual era mi comida favorita?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-asi es- contesto feliz y empezo a servir.

Ambos comenzamos a comer, la comida estaba deliciosa, de pronto Naruto sujeto una servilleta y comenzó a acercarse, me puse nerviosa al ver que cada vez estaba mas cerca, sentí mis mejillas calientes y vi que el sonrió con ternura y me limpió la comisura de mis labios.

-listo Hinata- musito y regreso a su lugar. Comíamos en silencio pero era un solencio comodo, era como si no nesecitaramos decirnos nada, nuestras miradas lo decian todo. Al terminarse la comida el sirvio de postre unos deliciosos roles de canela, Sakura le habia informado bien lo que me gustaba.

-Sakura cocina delicioso... Le dare las gracias cuando vuelva- Naruto sonreia de oreja a oreja.

-Sakura?- pregunte

-si... Sakura me ayudo con la comida- explico

-Sakura siempre tan amable- musite y sonreí.

-asi es...ven Hinata vallamos hacia allá- musito mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a levantarme. El queria subir un poco mas arriba era como un pequeño acantilado de donde salia el río. Cuando llegamos ahi se podia ver el bosque y una perfecta vista del sol.

-eso significa tu nombre verdad?- pregunto señalando hacia el bosque donde el sol pegaba con mas intensidad.

-un lugar soleado- murmure

- asi es... Sabes Hinata... Yo ya te conocia- me sorprendi por eso y el sonrio levemente.

- que?- pregunte.

-si... Veras se que no debo contarte nada y que esta prohibido pero el amor debe ser puro y sincer, no debe haber secretos en el y lo que siento por ti es eso y no quiero mentirte- su mirada entristecio lo cual causo que la mia tambien.

- de que hablas?- murmure.

-no soy un simple mortal...soy un dios descendiente de la linea de sangre Zeus.. Me han asignado a cuidar de Sakura ... Ella es la hija de la diosa Persefone y un mortal... Ahora el señor Hades la quiere para hacerla su esposa y asi dominar el olimpo por eso es que de pronto aparecimos en casa de ella y Sakura invento que somo sus primos- no etendia nada de lo que decia, eso no era posible, eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas.

-solo dime que no quieres nada conmigo... No hace falta que inventes esas cosas- musite mientras una lagrima se me escapaba y me daba la vuelta para rgresar a casa.

-la razon por la que te conosco y estoy enamorado se ti es porque cuando tenias 15 años yo estaba en la tierra buscando a una ninfa y te vi aqui en este bosque un poco mas adentro... Ese chico Neji, el que te desprecia, te estaba molestando junto con otros dos niños, observé desde atras de un arbol... Trataste de defenderte pero ellos eran tres y eran hombres asi que te tiraron al suelo y te aventaron tus cosas ensima, recuerdo que lloraste por un largo rato pero despues te levantaste y te prometiste a ti misma que "no retrocederias a tus palabras" y que harias cambiar a Neji, que sanarias ese dolo, ese odio porque el era tu primo y no debia odiar de esa forma... Despues de ese dia me dedique a observarte desde el Olimpo y dia tras día me dedicaba a saber que hacias y con el tiempo apredndi de ti- sus palabras estaban llenas de tranquilidad y tristeza a la vez.

-y que fue lo que aprendiste?- ya habia detenido mi paso, ahora estaba viendolo de nuevo.

-aprendi que el verdadero amor es aquel que desea la felicidad del otro aunque esta no sea con el... Aprendi a comprender el dolor de los demas y a cargar con el como si fuera el mio... Aprendia a comprender el odio y a que no debo dejarme llevar por el... Y tu fuiste la que me enseño todo eso y mas porque tu corazón y tu alma son puros y sinceros- el me miraba con admiración, sus ojos azules me decian que no mentía y que me hablaba con la verdad.

- los ojos son las ventanas del alma- murmure acercandome a el - y tu alma me dice que lo que dices es verdad y yo... Te creo- musite y acaricie su mejilla. El me sonrió y tomo mi mano, me sujeto de la cintura y me acercó a el, acerco sus labios a los mios y me beso, su beso era suave, tierno y calido.

-espere muho tiempo para estw momento- susurro.

SAKURA POV.

-Ya estoy lista- musite mientras salia de la casa, Sasuke me esperaba afuera, aun no entendia como era posible que me invitara a salir, una vez Ino me habia dicho que Sasuke era muy perseguido por las ninfas y humanas, el era muy guapo y una persona muy seria, eran pocas las veces que me sonreia. Me gustaba estar con el porque me hacia sentir segura y porque me contaba historias. Me agradaba su misterio y esas caras que ponia cuando no entendia algo que le decia.

-crei que te tardarias un siglo mas- murmuro y empezo a caminar, lo seguí, no sabia que me llamaba la atencion de el, en el fondo creia que ese misterio y ese corazón duro podian cambiar, quizá era mucho el intarlo pero tenia la esperanza se hacerlo.

-lo siento-murmure, caminábamos hacia las afueras del lugar. Camine sin preguntarle nada, canfiaba en el asi que no me preocupaba. Cuando por fin llegamos, estabamos en medio de la nada, a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver las luces del pueblo. Sonreí al ver lo tanto que habia caminado.

-que hacemos aqui?- pregunte

-sujetate- musito y me tomo entre su brazos y pego un salto, me aferre a su cuello sin cerrar los ojos aunque no logre ver mucho por la velocidad.

-listo- murmuro y me bajo. La vista era incrible, se veia un inmenso bosque y un pequeño rio que no recuerdo, ademas era luna llena y el en el cielo se contemplaban las estrellasque brillaban con todo su esplandor al igual que la luna debido a que no habian luces de la ciudad. La luna se veia tan grande que hasta crei que se podia tocar con mis manos de tan solo estirarme.

-hmmm- gire para ver a Sasuke, el estaba sentado un una roca que cubria un arbol.

-esto es tan hermoso- murmure.

-hmm es una vista espectacular - musito y mostro una leve sonrisa, Naruto solia decir que yo era de las pocas personas que lo habia hecho sonreír mas de una vez.

-porque me haz traido hasta aquí? - pregunte mientras me sentaba, mis pies colgaban en el vacio.

- te gusta la naturaleza y que mejor que este paisaje que nos regalan los dioses- el se sento a mi lado y observó la luna.

-tienes razón, es un lugar muy bonito-

-Hmm- ese era su tipica respuesta.

-y porque me haz invitado a salir?- pregunte con una sonrisa y miré al cielo.

-porque deseó comprobar algo- musito se levanto, hice lo mismo y me levante para seguirle.

-quiero saber porqué tu de entre todas las chicas llama mi atención- murmuró y se acerco a mi, estaba segura que mi corazon se saldria de mi pecho por lo fuerte que latía, estaba demasiado cerca de mi, me sujetó de la cintura recargo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-tu aroma a cerezas es fascinante- musito mirntras inhalaba profundamente.

- que estas haciendo?- murmure, esto me ponia demasiado nerviosa y mis mejillas las sentía calientes.

-solo... No hables...- Sasuke me besó sin previó aviso, el beso era tierno, era como si nuestros labios se entendieran bien, desde hace tiempo me habia dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el pero sabiaa de sobra que no podia tener nada con el, aparte de que era muy guapo como para fijarse en mi.

-me gustas...- murmuro sujetando mi rostro con sus manos, una especie de electricidad recorria mi piel cuando el me tocaba.

-esa es tu mejor declaración? - pregunte con una sonrisa y el se sonrojo, se veia tan tierno, creo que era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojarse.

-hmm- el seseparo de mi y me tomo la mano llevandome a la piedra enorme.

-porque te gusto?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-al principio creí que era un capricho... Pero cuando te comenze a observar mas vi que disfrutabas cada cosa que hacias, te gusta ayudar a la gente y te preocupas por ellos, siempre tratas de darles gusto a los demas sin preocuparte por ti, no hay maldad en tu corazón y casi siempre estas sonriendo- el hizo una pausa y suspiro. - nose que es lo que me pasa contigo pero es una verdadera molestia... Asi que por eso decidí descubrir que era- el miraba la luna.

-y que es-?- pregunte con timidez.

-lo peor que le puede pasar a un Dios o incluso a un humano... Amor-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

SAKURA POV

Pegue un salto de mi cama para meterme a bañar,estaba tan feliz de que Sasuke se me hubiera declarado anoche que casi no podia creerlo. Termine de bañarme y arreglarme para bajar corriendo con mi mama, ella estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos dias mama- salude animadamente.

-hola Sakura,veo que amaneciste feliz- musito con uma sonrisa.

-asi es- conteste con uma sonrisa.

-acaso esa salida de anoche con Sasuke tiene que ver con tu estado de animo?- me sonroje un poco Cuando dijo eso.

-esta bien Sakura no hace falta que me contestes, no hay mejor dicha para una madre que ver feliz a su hija- ella me sonrio y siguio preparando el desayuno.

-hola Sakura!- la voz de Ino se hizo presente.

-hola Ino- musite.

-vem conmigo- ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo de nuevo a mi cuarto.

-Hinata que haces aqui?- pregunte al ver que estaba sentada em mi cama.

-yo la e invitado- respondio Ino

- y porque esta reunuion y tan temprano?- pregunte sentandome.

- porque quiero detalles de como les fue anoche- Ino estaba ansiosa de saber los detalles.

Despues de contarle todo a Ino por fin bajamos a desayunar,Ino sentia su orgullo herido porque Naruto y Sasuke nunca se fijaron en ella lo cual me causaba gracia porque Ino era muy bonita.

Sasuke me sonrio y se sento a mi lado, Naruto abrazo a Hinata y le robô un beso antes de sentarse, Sasuke y Naruto eran tan diferentes, uno era alegre y enérgico y el otro era serio y tranquilo.

-que les parece si vamos al rio y nadamos un poco?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

- claro- conteste con una sonrisa. Todos los delas asintieron. Hinata se veia tan feliz, nunca la havia visto asi. Cuando terminamos de desayunar cada quien se dispuso a hacer sua deberes para terminar rápido y salir, incluso Hinata estaba ayudando.

Cuando terminamos de hacer todo partimos. Las risas y las bromas no pararon en el camino, ellos eran tan humanos que me lo estaba empezando a creer. Una que otra mirada de Sasuke y que deves en Cuando agarrara mi mano me hacia sonreir o sonrojarme y que mi corazon latiera con mas velocidad. Cuando llegamos al rio empezaron a jugar.

-Naruto te quiere mucho verdad Hinata- musite al ver que ella lo estaba viendo.

-asi es... Y yo a el- murmuro y solte una risita.

-hacen una bonita pareja- conteste. Naruto y Sasuke estavam a la orilla del rio, lo mas seguro era que estaban platicando.

-deja hecharles una mano- murmure y me levante para caminar hacia ellos, me acerque sin hacer ruido y los avente a los dos haciendo que cayeran al agua, me empeze a reir con todas mis fuerzas, hasta el estomago me dolia.

-Sakura!- su voz de ambos era amenazante, asi que opte por correr lo mas rápido posible. Vi que en el camino se habia quedado Naruto pues Hinata se le habia atravesado en el camino y como esta era su debilidad se habia quedado con ella. Sasuke me atrapo pero al momento de hacerlo ambos hibamos directo al suelo, el me giro para que cayera encima de el y no me lastimara.

-estas mojado- musite, el me tenia abrazada.

-eso es por tu culpa- murmuro acercandose mas a mi rostro, de nuevo senti mi corazon latir como loco.

-lo siento- susurre con una sonrisa.

-yo no- murmuro y me beso, cerre mis ojos por instinto, de nuevo esa electricidad recorria mi cuerpo, era una sensacion maravillosa.

HINATA POV.

Sakura acaba de aventarlos al agua lo cual me causo mucha gracia, ellos asomaron su cabeza y gritaron su nombre, Sakura salio corriendo y ellos atrás de ella. Corri para ayudarla y me puse delante de Naruto.

-hola Naruto...- musite sin saber que decir.

-Hinata- musito y me abrazo, el estaba mojado y me estaba mojando pero no me importo.

-Sakura me las pagara mas tarde... Ahora me ocupare de ti- murmuro y me sujeto de la cintura, le sonrei y lo abraze del cuello.

-y que planeas hacer- murmure viendo esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

-esto- susurro y me beso, era un tierno beso lleno de amor.

-hey! Dejen de hacer cosas pervertidas enfrente de nosotros!- por los gritos de Ino me asuste y solte a Naruto de golpe.

-te vez tan tierna Cuando te sonrojas- Naruto me sonrio y sujeto mi mano.

-donde estan Sakura y Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi viendonos.

-mas adelante- contesto Naruto señalando hacia donde estaban ellos tirados.

-hey! Niños que esta passando ahi?- grito Itachi con una sonrisa malvada, nose porque les gustaba molestarnos, ellos se separaron de golpe y se levantaron, Sakura estaba sonrojada y Sasuke serio.

Terminamos de pasar el dia entre risas y bromas. Todos ellos eran buenas personas, me agradaba estar con ellos. Caminamos de regreso a casa, Sakura y Sasuke venian mas atrás, al parecer venian platicando, hacian una buena pareja, ella tan alegre y el tan serio pero que se dejaba envolver por la alegria de ella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Sakura su mama nos habrio la puerta y entramos.

-Sasuke!- una chica pelirroja y de lentes abrazo a Sasuke.

-Karin..- el susurro de Sasuke se vio acompañada de una cara de sorpresa y confusion. Sasuke se aparto de su lado y sujeto a Naruto para Despues salir.

-que haces aqui Karin!?- la voz de Ino era de enojo y con una mirada seria.

-e buscado a Sasuke por todos lados y al fin lo encontre- la chica sonrio con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Sasuke ahora tiene novia- musito Ino sujetando la mano de Sakura.

-nunca pregunte eso- musito la chica de lentes.

-Karin no creo que sea buena idea que estes aqui... Lo mejor será que te retires- la voz de Itachi interfirio antes de que Ino contestara.

-pero...-

-pero nada... Ya oiste a Itachi es mejor que te largues!- Ino se levanto y la sujeto de brazo para llevarla a la puerta y asi sacarla.

-quien es Ella.?- murmuro Sakura un poco confundida por lo ocurrido.

-Ella es Karin.. Ella es la primera mortal de la que se enamoro Sasuke- Itachi suspiro, Sakura agacho la mirada,me acerque a Ella para tomarle su mano.

-de que hablas?- pregunto Sakura en un murmuro.

-Sasuke solia ser un chico tierno, amigable y enérgico, Cuando era mas pequeño solia escaparse a la tierra de vez en Cuando, en una de esas escapadas conocio a Karin- hizo una pausa.

-el temia 13 años cuando la rescato del ataque de un oso en médio de un bosque... Desde ahi Sasuke se hizo su amigo, asi pasaron los años e inevitablemente se enamoraron.- termino de contar Ino quien habia continuado la historia.

-Cuando ellos tenian 16 años su amor era muy intenso, se amaban tanto que Sasuke penso en renunciar al Olimpo y vivir en la tierra- Itachi veia a Sakura.

-nosotros sabíamos de su relacion con Ella y de lo que pensaba hacer solo para estar con Ella, tratamos de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero fue la misma Karin quien se encargo de eso- al parecer les molestaba recordar esa historia.

-unos dias antes de que Sasuke renunciara al Olimpo decendio a la tierra para ver a Karin y contarle lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Ella pero al llegar a su casa la encontro besandose con otro chico, al parecer su corazon mortal se habia confundido con la llegada de el amor de otro chico y rompiendo asi el corazon de Sasuke- Ino agacho la mirada y suspiro.

-a partir de ahi los dias se tornaron obscuros y dolorosos para el, los mares se estremecian y se agitaban por su dolor , los rayos lo acomoañaban creando una enorme tormenta debido a que Naruto tambien sufria por su dolor, crei que seria el fin de el...- Itachi estaba de pie en la ventana.

-pero no fue asi, ese dolor convirtio a Sasuke en alguien diferente, se volvio mas frio y cortante, ahora era serio y sin exprecion alguna en su rostro, muy rara vez sonreia y nos prohibio que hablaramos de Karin o de lo ocurrido, nunca volvio a bajar a la tierra y mucho menos a observar a los humanos- Ino habia terminado de contar la historia.

-por eso el es asi...- murmuro Sakura llena de tristeza

-estoy seguro que Sasuke a encontrado una esperanza en ti y en tu amor por eso esta contigo y no te lastimaria de la forma en que lo hirieron a el- musito Itachi sonriendo.

Narrador...

-me a mandado llamar señora?- Sasori se encontraba delante de una mujer de cabeloo rubio y destellante comomel sol con sueves ondulaciones y largo conmpiel blanco como la nieve.

-asi es Sasori- la voz de aquella mujer era hermosa y suave como una melodia.

-que es lo que desea?- pregunto Sasori viendola.

-quiero que me cuentes como es ella Sasori- esta sonrio.

-se refiere a Sakura?- Sasori sabia perfectamente lo que ella deseaba saber.

-asi es... Cuentame como es y como esta mi hija Sakura-

-es una chica muy bella tanto fisica como espitualmente, es de piel clara y ojos verdes esmeralda que resaltan con su cabello rosa que es largo hasta la cintura, es bondadosa y se preocupa por los demas sin pensar en ella primero- la voz de Sasori estaba llena de ternura y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo especial.

-tiene novio? Amigos?- una sonrisa en la cara de aquella mujer se asomaba.

-tiene dos mejores amigas y varios amigos que la protegen y su novio... Bueno su novio no la merece es un chico que no conoce el amor ni lo comprende y a la larga solo la hara sufrir-esta vez Sasori se habia molestado al hablar de eso.

-el amor no es algo que debamos comprender Sasori... Ademas estoy segura que Sakura sera capaz de envolverlo con su alegria y su amor , mejor dime... Acaso esos chicos que la rodean son los que a mandado mi padre a protegerla?- Sasori la miro confundido pues el sabia que no debia decirle nada de ese tema a ella.

-no te preocupes Sasori ya estoy enterada de todo... El mismo señor Hades me a contado sus planes para castigarme por mi traicion hacia el- su armoniosa voz se torno triste.

-asi es mi señora Persefone ellos son los chicos que su padre envio para protegerla-

-tal y como lo esperaba. Sasori...-

-si señora- musito Sasori esperando a que hablara.

-nesecito pedirte un favor... Durante tu estancia cerca de Sakura e notado que haz cambiado, te haz encariñado con ella aunque trates de negartelo y es por eso que me atrevo a pedirte esto... Nesecito que cuides de Sakura una vez que llegue al inframundo- la cara de Sasori se lleno de sorpresa.

- pero de quien? Si el señor Hades a ordenado que una vez que la señorita Sakura llegue nadie podrá tocarla o hacerle daño- la voz de Sasori era preocupada.

-de Pandora... Ella tratara de matarla una vez que este aqui- el silencio reino entre ellos dos, Sasori no podia creer lo que Parsefone le decia, Pandora era la mano derecha de Hades y matar a Sakura era acto de traicion hacia el.

-con su permiso mi señora Persefone pero la señora Pandora quiere ver a Sasori- la voz de un chico rubio y con fleco de lado que cubria su ojo izquierdo imterrumpio a Sasori y Persefone.

-claro... Puedes irte Sasori y no olvides lo que platicamos- Persefone le sonrio.

-claro- Sasori se levanto y siguio al chico rubio. Durante su camjno Sasori se preguntaba porque Persefone le habia dicho eso, no habia razon por la que Pandora quisiera matarla, Sakura pronto seria la nueva reina del Inframundo y nadie podria tocarla o hacerle daño pero Persefone se lo habia advertido y por alguna razon habia sido.

-gracias Deidara pudes retirarte, dejame a solas con Sasori- la suave y delicada voz de Pandora hizo precencia.

-claro, con su permiso- el chico rubio que respondia al nombre de Deidara se retiro.

-dime Sasori... Que es lo que hablabas con la señora persefone?- Pandora se encontraba sentada en una especie se trono de piedra en medio de una habitacion semi obscura.

-ella queria saber sobre su hija Sakura- Sasori decidio no contarle lo que Persefone le habia dicho sobre ella.

-debe de ser un tormento para ella tener una hija de 17 años y no saber nada de ella ... Y lo peor es que pronto ocupara su lugar aqui- Pandora tenia un semblante serio.

-asi es- murmuro Sasori.

-te veo muy pensativo por la platica que haz tenido con Persefone... Acaso ella te a convencido de que no traigas a Sakura aqui?... Es acaso que piensas traicionarme Sasori- esa suave voz ahora era fria y escalofriante que hasta a el hombre mas vaiente se intimidaria por ello.

-claro que no señora Pandora... Yo se bien cual es mi proposito y no dudare en traersela- Sasori habia mostrado una sonrisa al final para convencerla.

- esta bien Sasori te creo... Despues de todo eres mi hombre de confianza-

-porque me a mandado llamar?-

-porque al fin llego el momento... Es hora de que traigas a Sakura al inframundo-


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

NARUTO POV.

Estaba en casa de Hinata, Ella estaba sentada debajo de un arbol y yo me encontraba recostado y con mi cabeza en sus piernas, Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-estas preocupada por Sakura?- pregunte y Ella salio de sus pensamientos.

-asi es pero tambien me preocupa Sasuke- murmuro

-Sasuke esta perturbado por la llegada de Karin pero el ama a Sakura y no la dejara tan facilmente- trataba de tranquilizar a Hinata.

-lo se pero Sakura esta sufriendo y eso no me gusta- Hinata percibia muy bien los pensamientos de Sakura, a pesar de que Karin solo llevara dos dias aqui era como si fuera un mes, estaba logrando muy bien alejar a Sakura de Sasuke.

- no te preocupes Hinata, dejamelo a mi que yo me hare cargo- Le sonrei aunque no logre convencerla muy bien.

-Mmm... Que Te parece si nos vemos esta tarde en el Rio?- pregunte.

-en el Rio?-

-si... Lleva a Sakura y yo llevare a Sasuke Para que tanto ellos Como nosotros pasemos un rato a solas- Ella me sonrio y asintio. No me gustaba verla asi de triste, no lograba entender Como Sasuke soportaba ver triste a Sakura o lo que era peor aun era que el le causaba esa tristeza. De pronto recorde la platica que habiamos tenido ayer

*************************FLASH BACK***********************

No me gustaba ver a Sakura triste, Ella era mi mejor Amiga despues de Sasuke y verla triste me partia el Corazon. Sin querer habia escuchado Una platica entre Ino, Hinata y Sakura donde discutian la llegada de Karin y el Como esto habia afectado a Sasuke, tambien habia escuchado Como Sakura lloraba sin consolacion alguna.

-de que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto Sasuke, lo habia citado Para preguntarle que es lo que pasaba con el .

-que es lo que sucede? Porque haces sufrir a Sakura de esa forma?- estabamos en un acantilado viendo la Luz de la Luna que era la que nos alumbraba.

-no se a que Te refieres- musito serio Como siempre.

-vamos Sasuke! Karin apenas llego Ayer y tu no Te le despegas, ni siquiera has hablado con Sakura ni le has dado explicacion alguna! Sabes el dolor que le estas causando!- ahora le estaba gritando y tenia mis puños apretados del coraje.

-tu no sabes nada- contesto sin exprecion alguna en Su rostro y eso colmo mi paciencia, le puse un golpe directo a su cara haciendo que cayera por el acantilado, me lanze detras de el. Cuando llegamos al suelo lo sujete y lo estampe contra un arbol sin soltarlo.

-que demonios es lo que Te pasa Sasuke!- grite viendole pero lo que vi en su cara fue algo que no me esperaba, unas lagrimas se escurrian por su rostro, el cerro sus ojos para no verme, lo solte y el se dejo caer sentandose y tapando su cara con una de sus manos.

-acaso Te extraña verme asi? Pues los diodes tambien lloran y eso lo sabes perfectamente- Su voz era ronca.

-estas en el mismo estado que Sakura- murmure sentandome enfrente de el en forma de genio.

-se que Ella sufre y eso me hace sufrir a mi tambien, el ver sus lagrimas me parte el Corazon y me hace sentir como una basura por ser yo el que la hace llorar- musito y bajo su mano, ya habia parado de llorar.

-y entonces porque lo haces?- pregunte ya un poco mas calmado.

-nunca haz resultado bueno para analizar situaciones... Dime Naruto acaso no se te hace extraño que justo ahora que estamos protegiendo a Sakura y que mantengo una relacion con ella esta Karin decide regresar- esa voz seria de nuevo regresaba.

-Mmmmm... Creo que si- murmure.

-piensalo bien... Es demasiado extraño y ademas Como le fue posible encontrarme?-

-tienes razon, ningun mortal seria capaz de encontrarnos- despues de todo Karin era una mortal y por mas que conociera a Sasuke era imposible rastrearlo.

-ahora lo comprendes.. Es por eso que e pasado tiempo con Ella... Para descubrir que es lo que hace aqui-

-pero acaso no le puedes explicar eso a Sakura? No es necesario que le hagas sufrir de esa forma-

-no puedo... Porque si le cuento todo a Sakura, Ella actuaria Como si nada y entonces Karin se Daria cuenta y me resultaria mas dificil saber que es lo que quiere o quizas hasta podria huir- veia en Sasuke la tristeza. Esta era la primera vez que amaba desde lo de Karin y tenia que alejarse de Ella.

********************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****************************

-Bueno Hinata no Te preocupes que todo va a estar bien- musite y me levante para ir por Sasuke.

-porque estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto con esa Mirada triste. Odia ba ver sus ojos aperlados tristes.

-porque soy el mejor amigo de Sasuke y se que sus sentimientos por Sakura son aun mas fuertes que antes y no renunciara tan facil- musite y le sujete del menton y la bese, ella me sonrio y me abrazo.

SASORI POV.

Estaba caminando por la casa de Sakura. Si todo salia bien y de acuerdo al plan pronto llevaria a Sakura a el inframundo, solo hacia falta que Karin cumpliera con su parte del trato .

-Hola Sasori.. Que haces por aqui?- preguntaba Sakura , se escuchaba tristeza en su voz.

-voy camino al Mercado a conseguir unas cosas que necesito- conteste y le sonrei sujetando mi nuca.

-que bien... Nosotras pasaremos por ahi... Porque no nos vamos juntos- musito Hinata amablemente.

-Claro - contestamos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo. Camine en silencio, solo asentia y sonreia cuando ellas me preguntaban algo. A pesar de su sonrisa de Sakura sabia que estaba triste y que era una sonrisa forzada, su belleza y su alma se estaban marchitando por su dolor. Pero porque siento este dolor en mi corazon? Era Como unos piquetitos en el., Acaso me duele verla asi? Sera que la señora Persefone tiene razon y estoy enamorado de ella? No Sasori olvidate de eso.

A unos metros de nosotros estaba Sasuke, Sakura se acercaba a el pero de entre los puestos salio Karin y lo abrazo sonriente para despues besarlo. La Cara de Sakura era de sorpresa y unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, podia sentir su dolor estando cerca de ella al grado que yo tambien era capas de sentirme triste. Ella se hecho a correr sin esperar y ver Como Sasuke sujetaba de los Brazos a Karin y la alejaba de el.

Corri detras de ellas y las segui hasta el bosque, atravezaron una parte del bosque hasta llegar a un campo abierto. Vi como Sakura se dejaba caer de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar, me acerque a ella y la abraze, senti un nudo en mi garganta.

-porque? Porque me hizo esto?- preguntaba entre lagrimas.

-quiza tenga una explicacion- musito Hinata acariciando su cabello.

-no lo creo- contesto ella.

-quiza fue un mal entendido- musite sin saber porque.

-Mira lo que tenemos aqui- la burlona voz se Deidara se hizo presente. Habia llegado el momento, solo esperaba que no hirieran a Sakura.

-quienes son ustedes- musite para cubrir mi papel como amigo de Sakura. Ella se levanto y miro con sorpresa a los tres que se encontraban delante de nosotros

-eso es algo que no Te interesa, asi que es mejor que se quiten y dejen que nos llevemos a esa niña de cabello Rosa y no saldran heridos- musito Kakuzu friamente.

-son sirvientes de Hades?- pregunto Sakura.

-veo que no estas tan perdida- musito Deidara sonriente.

-es hora de que vengas con nosotros- musito Hidan y en un instante Deidara aparecio enfrente de mi y me golpeo lanzandome contra los arboles, me aseguraria de golpearlo cuando esto terminara.

-SASORI!- el grito de Sakura se escucho. Hidan sujeto a Hinata y la avento. La Cara de Sakura era de miedo al ver lo que le habian hecho a Hinata y Como Kakuzu se acercaba a Ella.

Cuando Kakuzu se acerco lo suficiente a Ella, Sakura apreto sus puños y le solto uno a Kakuzu haciendo que este saliera disparado contra Los arboles, de verdad que su fuerza era monstruosa. La desesperacion se apoderaba de Ella cuando vio que Hidan se acercaba a Hinata asi que golpeo el suelo haciendo que este abriera una grieta que separaba a Hinata de Hidan, se habia Lastimado sus puños pero no le importaba.

-Sasori estas bien!?- grito.

-si!- mi grito salio de entre los arboles.

Kakuzu salio de un salto de entre los arboles se dirigia a Sakura dispuesto a golpearla pero antes de que lo hiciera Sakura detuvo su puño con sus Manos, era un choque impresionante, nadie antes habia sido capaz de detener un golpe de Kakuzu. Sakura le golpeo en el estomago con su rodilla sacandole todo el aire, juntos su Manos y le puso un golpe a Kakuzu en la Cara, este salio disparado y de Paso se llevo a Hidan con el causando un estruendo por el golpe contra los arboles. Sakura habia aprendido muy bien Las tacticas de defensa y batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y a tener un buen manejo de su energia pero ahora ya se encontraba cansada.

Empezo a caminar hacia Hinata quien se encontraba paralizada de tanto miedo. Sakura respiraba agitadamente y sus Manos estaban lastimadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hidan salia se entre los escombros y se dirigia a Hinata con su guadaña en mano, acaso pensaba matarla? Sakura corrio hacia ella tambien y por instinto yo corri atras de Sakura. Tan solo de pensar que saldria lastimada por Hidan me causaba ese extraño dolor de Nuevo, para detener esa guadaña tendria que salir lastimada o quiza morir en Lugar de Hinata pero si ese fuera el caso .. Pandora me mataria a mi . De pronto recorde aquella tarde en la que conoci a Sakura...

********************************FLASH BACK************************************

-Dejame ayudarte con tus cosas- musite amablemente y con una sonrisa despues de haber finjido mi accidente con Ella para conocerla .

-no hace falta... Gracias- devolvio en el mismo tono.

-insisto- conteste quitandole Las cosas de la mano. Ella suspiro y sonrio, la acompañe a seguir comprando sus cosas.

-eres Nuevo aqui?- pregunto.

-Asi es- conteste

-que bien - no habia dejado de sonreir ningun momento y eso causaba que yo tambien sonriera.

-porque sonries mucho?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-porque soy una persona feliz y me gusta sonreir y ser amable, aunque me sienta mal o este triste siempre tengo una sonrisa porque a la Vida siempre hay que sonreirle despues de todo hoy estamos aqui pero mañana quizas no- me sorprendi por su respuesta pero de igual forma sonrei.

-Te da miedo morir?- pregunte sin pensar.

-mmmm... Debo confesar que al igual que a todas Las personas me atemorisa un poco la muerte... Pero es precisamente por eso que aprecio la Vida y a Las personas que me rodean... Como mis padres... Mis amigos... Mis conocidos, aprecio Los Dias y sus respectivas noches, la naturalesa, Las Flores y aprecio cada momento de mi Vida hasta ahora- musito y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban un extraño Brillo en ellos.

-es extraño encontrar a alguien que piense asi- musite

-lo se... - murmuro.

- creeras que soy extraña pero creeme que incluso te aprecio a ti porque ahora eres un conocido Mio y muy pronto un amigo- quede sorprendido por lo que dijo, Como podia apreciarme si acaba de conocerme y esperaba que fuera su amigo.

-pero si acabas de conocerme- musite

- lo se pero eso no importa... Estoy Segura que seremos Buenos amigos- de verdad que Ella si que me sorprendia.. Era demasiado Buena.

- bueno debo irme... Fue un gusto conocerte y me agrado estar contigo- Ella me sonrio y me abrazo levemente, su cuerpo era cálido pero no era cualquier Calor .. Era un Calor Como el que Te brindan los rayos del sol en una mañana de verano, tambien un suave aroma a cerezas la acompañaba.

Desde ese encuentro empece a cuestionar muchas cosas acerca de mi y sobre mi desprecio a los mortales e incluso me cuestione el hecho de entregarle a Sakura al señor Hades.

******************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******************************

Salí de mis pensamientos solo para ver como Sakura había tomado lugar delante de Hinata. Hidan había tratado de disminuir la fuerza y la velocidad para no herirla pero no lo había logrado y había atravesado con su guadaña a las dos. Hinata tenia los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creer lo que pasaba y Sakura respiraba agitadamente por el dolor.

-que demonios hiciste Hidan!? Le grite acercándome.

-ella se atravesó - contesto Hidan mientras retiraba su guadaña. Hinata cayo tendida en el suelo y Sakura de rodillas , escupio sangre y se desmayo.

-el señor Hades te matara si le pasa algo- musito Deidara quien venia detrás de mi.

Me acerque a Sakura, los ojos me ardían pero nose porque, ella aun respiraba y su pulso era débil, la cargue.

-vámonos - musite y caminamos, cuando llegáramos al inframundo alguien se encargaría de curarla. No puede evitar mirar a Hinata.

"perdóname Hinata" pensé.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Hola! Aquí traigo otra capitulo jaja me dedicado a poner varios recuerdos para ver un poco mas de nuestros personajes porque creo que voy muy rápido jaja espero que les guste y bueno... Pronto terminare la historia porque estoy careciendo de inspiración XD XD disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

SAKURA POV.

Esta en mi habitación acostada en mi cama y viendo hacia el techo, no entendía porque Sasuke se comportaba asi, me dolia que se la pasara mas tiempo con Karin que con migo y cuando lo cuestionaba solo me decía "eres una verdadera molestia" ya había llorado demasiado durante las noches pero lo que peor sentía era este dolor en mi corazón, tal parecía que mis flores tambien lo percibían pues empezaban a marchitarse. Karin era bonita y había sido el primer amor de Sasuke, todos sabemos que el primer amor casi siempre es difícil de olvidar. Suspire y me gire hacia mi ventana para ver los rayos del sol y recorde aquella tarde en que comenze a sentir estos sentimientos por Sasuke...

********* FLASH BACK *********

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los chicos estaban aquí, todos eran buenas personas pero casi siempre estaba con Naruto y Sasuke ya que Itachi se la pasaba enviando y recibiendo información sobre lo que podría hacer Pandora y en cuanto a Shikamaru, siempre estaba durmiendo o de perezoso.

Naruto se la pasaba conmigo en las mañanas ya que por las tardes salia a ver a Hinata pues se había convertido en su amigo y Sasuke estaba conmigo en las tardes, me gustaba estar con el aunque a veces me miraba como un bicho raro pero al menos me contaba historias o cosas de ellos. Estaba acomodando unas cosas en la parte de arriba de la cocina, me encontraba sobre un banquillo ya que no era tan alta.

-no acomodaste bien esa lata de ahi- musito Sasuke que solo se encontraba mirándome.

-quedaría mejor acomodada si te ofrecieras a ayudarme- conteste.

-hmmm no tu puedes sola-

-que poco amable eres- después de decirle eso sentí como el banquillo se tambaleaba, intente mantener el equilibrio pero falle y sentí como caía, cerre los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe. Pasaron varios segundo y no sentí nada asi que abrí los ojos y vi como Sasuke me había sujetado, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, nuestras miradas se habían entrelazado, esos hermosos ojos color ónix me causaban algo que no sabia interpretar, su piel era cálida y causaba una especie de electricidad en mi cuerpo, el me sujetaba firmemente como si no quisiera soltarme.

-Sakura ya regrese!- la voz de mi mama nos saco de ese trance y nos separamos rápidamente, el camino hacia su cuarto y yo seguí acomodando las cosas.

No sabia que había sido eso pero por alguna extraña razón me había gustado esas sensaciones pero estaba de mas el hecho de que Sasuke no era la clase de persona que se interesaría en mi. Termine mis cosas y decidi salir.

-a donde crees que vaz?- pregunto Sasuke al ver que había abierto la puerta.

-por un yogurt- conteste, claro que lo había sacado de improvisto, tampoco le hiba a decir que salia a despejar mi mente por lo que había pasado entre el y yo hace un momento.

-hmmm. vámonos - contesto y empezó a caminar, supongo que aunque no quisiera ir tendría que hacerlo pues tenia que cuidar de mi. Caminamos en silencio hacia el lugar, entramos y tomamos una mesa que estaba en la esquina junto a la ventana que daba hacia la calle, Sasuke atrapó las miradas de todas las chicas que trabajaban en el lugar.

-Hola mi nombre es Nora, en que te puedo ayudar?- una chica sonriente saludo a Sasuke ignorándome por completo a mi.

-que es lo que desea?- pregunto Sasuke viéndome fijamente y sin siquiera mirar a la chica, lo cual causo que me mirada con odio.

-un yogurt de fresa- conteste tímidamente.

-bueno que sean dos- Sasuke mas que pedir ordenaba.

-claro enseguida se los traen- la chica sonrio y le guiño un ojo a Sasuke pero el ni siquiera la miraba.

-creo que le gustas a las chicas de aqui- musite con una leve sonrisa.

-no me me interesa-

-porque eres asi?- pregunte sin pensarlo.

-asi como?- devolvió pero ahora me veía con algo de enfado.

-eres muy serio y solo das ordenes y no eres nada educado- replique.

-a caso crees que debería ser como tu?- pregunto en tono de burla.

-no pero solo pienso que puedes ser un poco mas cortes-

-para que me trates como a ti? Como alguien indefenso que debe ser siempre protegido? Como alguien débil?- ahora si su voz era de completo enojo.

-prefiero ser alguien indefenso y débil si eso me garantiza que puedo comprender a la gente y ser amable con los demás y puedo ser capas de tener amigos y una familia que se preocupe por mi aunque eso signifique ser mortal toda mi vida, porque si ser una diosa o un dios significa ser fuerte, engreído y estar solo... Entonces no quiero eso para mi-

-aquí están sus ordenes- la chica nos había traído las cosas.

-gracias- susurre.

-puedes retirarte- contesto Sasuke.

Empecé a comer en silencio y viendo hacia afuera, la gente pasaba y algunos niños corrían persiguiéndose entre ellos.

-eres demasiado buena- la voz de Sasuke me hizo girar a verlo, ya estaba un poco mas calmado y su semblante era serio de nuevo.

-asi soy- conteste suspirando.

-eso me agrada de ti- contesto miro a la calle, Sasuke era extraño, primero me agredia y ahora salia con que le agradaba.

-y tu eres extraño- hice una pausa - pero me agradas- eso causo una leve sonrisa en el.

**** ******** FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una lágrima se me escapo al recordar eso, por mas que lo había tratado no había logrado ni enamorarme de el pues sabia perfectamente que algún dia ese amor me causaría daño, lo que no me esperaba era que fuera tan pronto.

Hinata POV.

Hiba camino a la casa de Sakura para llevarla al rio como me dijo Naruto. Salir estaba demasiado triste por la actitud de Sasuke y por la llegada de Karin y no era para menos pues el no se despegaba de ella en estos últimos dos diaz, no entendía como o porque le hacia eso si se supone que la amaba, me causaba tristeza ver como ella sufría, era como si su dolor fuera el mio. Seguí caminando y suspire recordando el dia que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia Naruto...

****** FLASH BACK ************

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de Naruto a casa de Sakura, casi siempre estaba conmigo en mi casa o acompañándome a hacer mis cosas del diario.

-crees que a Sakura le gusten los tulipanes?- pregunto Naruto viendo un tulipán en una maseta. Naruto se llevaba bien con Sakura, tanto que no me sorprendería que estuviera enamorado de ella aunque debo admitir que eso me causa un poco de tristeza.

-si le gustan pero.. Ya tiene en su jardin- conteste amable.

-oh... Bueno... Entonces compraré esto para ti- musito y señalo una rosa blanca.

-que?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-si... Toma ahora es tuya- musito y sonriente me la dio, le pago al señor de las flores.

-gracias...- susurre un poco tímida.

-de nada... Me atrevo a regalarte una rosa blanca porque es blanca y pura como tu- musito y pude ver sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, desvie la mirada y vi hacia el suelo

-porque tus padres nunca están en casa?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-siempre están ocupados ya sea con el trabajo o con mi hermana- conteste .

- con tu hermana?- pregunto curioso y sujetando su nuca con sus manos.

-papa cree que Hanabi es la mas indicada para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, el cree que yo debería ser como ella- musite un poco triste.

-mmmmm... No me parece bien que los padres comparen a sus hijos... Después de todo los hijos tienen que formar su propio camino y los padres no pueden imponerles el que ellos deseen- lo mire sorprendida pues en algún momento yo había pensado lo mismo.

-que?- pregunto al ver mi cara.

-nada... Creo que tienes razon- musite y el sonrio.

-que bien... Sabes Hinata... Me agrada estar contigo- estaba segura que me había sonrojado ante esas palabras, a Naruto le gustaba estar conmigo, mi corazón se aceleró y empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-a mi tambien.. Me agrada estar contigo- susurre

-bueno entonces me asegurare de pasar mas tiempo contigo- musito y me abrazo, estaba segura que estaba a punto de desmayarme por la impresión de que Naruto me estaba abrazando, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y un ligero temblor se hizo presente en mi cuerpo. No entendía porque sentía esto si nunca antes me había pasado. Llegamos a mi casa y entre a mi cuarto para sacar una bufanda roja que había tejido para Naruto, se la tenia que dar ahora o nunca.

-Naruto... Toma...- musite agachando la mirada, le entregue una bolsa de papel con la bufanda adentro.

-un regalo!- musito como niño chiquito.

-espero que te guste- murmure.

-claro! Esta bonita y calida- sonrio y acaricio la bufanda.

-gracias Hinata! Esto hara juego con mi ropa! Nunca me la quitare... Muchas gracias- musito y me beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo. Toque mi mejilla por instinto y una sonrisa se me escapo, no cabía duda que Naruto se había convertido en alguien especial para mi, el era como el sol que alumbraba mis dias y que causaba calidez y querer siempre estar cerca de el.

******** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ****

Quien diría que Naruto se convertiría en alguien muy especial para mi y que mi amor por el seria correspondido, eso me causaba una gran alegría e incluso me ayudaba a ser un poco mas fuerte.

SAKURA POV.

Aun no decidía si levantarme para ir a la calle o si quedarme ahi acostada en mi cuarto viendo el techo, suspire profundamente y escuche que la puerta sono, me levante y arrastre mis pies hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-Hola Sakura- saludo Hinata sonriente.

-Hola Hinata- musite intentando hacer lo mismo pero creo que falle.

-me alegra ver que estas cambiada porque e venido por ti-

-por mi?- pregunte confundida.

-asi es, asi que vendrás conmigo- musito y no me dejo decir mas pues me jalo hacia a fuera. Lo bueno era que traía zapatos y estaba medio peinada.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos a Sasori quien tambien hiba camino al pueblo, asi que Hinata decidió que nos fuéramos los tres juntos. Camine en silencio y contestando de vez en cuando las preguntas de Hinata y tratando de sonreír aunque no se me daba muy bien. En el camino recorde los dos dias en los que había estado con Sasori...

***** FLASH BACK ***********

El dia en que había llegado Karin y la habiamos encontrado en mi casa Sasuke y Naruto se fueron y no habían regresado, decidi acompañar a Hinata a su casa para tambien despejar mi mente un poco, Ino se ofreció a acompañarnos tambien.

Camine en absoluto silencio hacia la casa de Hinata, ellas platicaban y sonreían de vez en cuando pero yo solo pensaba en Sasuke... Porque Karin había decidido regresar a la vida de el y justo ahora que yo estaba con el. De regreso a casa fue lo mismo, Ino no decía nada y solo caminaba y volteaba a verme de vez en cuando.

-Hola Sakura- la suave voz de Sasori me saco de mis pensamientos.

-hola Sasori- murmure y vi que estaba afuera de mi casa.

-que haces aquí?- pregunte

-yo vivo un poco mas adelante y tengo que pasar por aquí para ir a mi casa- explico tranquilo.

-bueno creo que yo sobró.. Asi que entrare a la casa y te dejare platicar con tu amigo Sakura... Solo no te alejes de casa- musito Ino y entro a la casa.

-ella es mi amiga Ino- musite a Sasori pues se le había quedado viendo.

- es bonita- contesto y se sentó recargándose en la pared.

-si...- murmure e hice lo mismo.

-acaso estas triste?- pregunto jugando con sus manos.

-acaso es tan fácil saberlo?- pregunte

-asi es... Eres como un libro abierto- musito con una leve sonrisa.

-acaso tu novio te a hecho sufrir?- pregunto

-como sabes que tengo novio?-

-bueno... Eres una chica muy linda... Seria difícil que no lo tuvieras-

-te parezco linda?-

-claro... Tu novio es un tonto por hacerte sufrir- contesto viendo hacia el cielo.

-su ex-novia a regresado... La que fue su primer amor esta aquí y tengo miedo de que regrese con ella- explique pues necesitaba desahogarme y el me inspiraba confianza.

-no creo que lo haga... Y de hacerlo que harias?-

-lo dejaría ir... Si el es feliz no me importa que yo no lo sea- el se sorprendió un poco por mi respuesta.

-porque?-

-porque mi amor por el es tan grande que solo deseo que sea feliz y que escoja lo mejor para el aunque eso signifique que yo tenga que sufrir- agache mi mirada

-en pocas palabras es un amor que te destruirá poco a poco- musito

-mmmm no... Es un amor que me dejara buenos recuerdos aunque haya durado poco y será la prueba de que e vivido, después de todo... Los recuerdos son lo único que nos queda- musite y estaba a punto de llorar.

-eres tan buena- murmuró mas para el que que para mi.

******** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***

Recuerdo que platicamos hasta noche ese dia y el dia de ayer igual lo había visto, Sasori era buena persona y se sorprendía mucho de varias cosas que le decía, era como si nunca hubiera escuchado a alguien hablar de la forma en que lo hacia yo.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

INO POV.

Estába en casa de Sakura esperando a que ella o alguien de ese trio regresara o por lo menos Hinata para tener con quien hablar, todo por tener que ir a ver a Sai no me e quedado, haveces esto de tener pretendientes es muy difícil.

-quieres dejar de moverte?- pregunto Shikamaru viéndome, ahora solo estaba con el y con Itachi pero no entablaban mucha platica que digamos.

-estoy aburrida- conteste

-ya se que estas aburrida pero es un fastidio ver que te mueves demasiado - Shikamaru puso su cara de frustración. Me levante y camine hacia la venta para ver el jardin por lo menos.

-a donde fueron esos tres?- pregunte.

-yo creo deben de estar en el mercado o en casa de Hinata- contesto Itachi tranquilo.

-mmmmm- murmure, voltee la mirada al cielo, me llamo la atención ver que las nubes se movían rápido y se dirigían a un solo lugar. Subi a la habitación de Sakura para ver mejor desde su ventana, Itachi y Shikamaru siguieron en lo suyo.

Me asome y vi que en efecto las nubes se dirigían a un solo lugar, pero tambien se oscurecía el cielo, el punto a donde se dirigían las nubes era mas obscuro casi negro, los rayos se hicieron presentes y comenzaron a caer en ese lugar que ahora se veía como una especie de remolino formado por las nubes.

-Itachi, Shikamaru! Vengan a ver esto- grite para que subieran a ver la gran tormenta que se llevaba acabo.

-que?- pregunto Itachi asomándose y quedo sorprendido al verlo.

-crees que sea Naruto?- pregunte aunque sabia claramente la respuesta.

-si... Algo no anda bien- contesto y salio, Shikamaru lo siguió y yo detrás de ellos. Comenzamos a correr sobre los techos de las casas.

-espero que estén bien- musite preocupada por ellos.

-no lo creo...- susurro Itachi

-porque?- pregunte algo asustada pues me preocupa Sakura mas que los otros dos.

-acaso no lo recuerdas?...la ultima vez que se formo una tormenta como esa fue Cuando Naruto sufría por aquella Ninfa- musito Shikamaru, acaso trataba de darme a entender que Hinata no estaba bien?

-devemos apresurarnos- musito Itachi y agarro mas velocidad. Segui corriendo, sentia como si no nos acercáramos, un nudo en mi garganta me impedia pasar saliva, un hueco en la boca del estomago se hizo presente, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Hinata y Sakura, como sea Sasuke y Naruto estarian bien .

Llegamos al lugar solo para presenciar una batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke, si es que asi se le podia llamar, Sasuke estaba tendido en el suelo y Naruto encima de el golpeandolo en la cara, Sasuke tenia la cara llena de Sangre y Naruto tenia los nudillos todos lastimados de tanto golpearlo pero lo peor era que unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Itachi le sujeto la mano alejándolo de Sasuke, camine para ayudar a Sasuke pero un poco mas a lo lejos alcance ver a Hinata tendida en el suelo, Bueno lo que quedaba de suelo pues estaba destruído como si hubiera sido un campo de batalla.

Corri hacia ella, me deje caer a su lado de rodillas y sujete su mano, estaba fria, la revise y vi que no habia signos vitales, en su costado derecho habia una herida, esa herida era como Cuando tratas de cortar a alguien a la mitad, no era tan profunda pero si letal. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro mojando la camisa de Hinata.

-perdoname Hinata- dije entre sollosos y abrazandola, si yo no hubiera ido con Sai no le habria pasado esto.

-alejate de ella!- Naruto me grito arrebatándola de mis brazos y cargandola.

-espera Naruto- musite intentando detenerlo.

-suéltame - lo solte al escuchar esa fria voz.

-déjalo ir Ino- musito Itachi al ver que camine detrás de el.

-pero...-

-mejor ayudemos a Sasuke- Itachi lo cargo junto con Shikamaru, camine en silencio hacia la casa de Sakura, estaba mas que claro que se la habían llevado, habiamos fracasado en nuestra misión de protegerla, suspire e intente no llorar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, saque de inmediato las cosas para limpiar a Sasuke y curarlo.

-que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Itachi serio, Sasuke ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke no lo voy a repetir asi que dime que fue lo que paso- ordeno Itachi.

-no lo se...- susurro desconcertado.

-acaso no estabas tu con ellas?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-no... Naruto me busco para reunirnos con ellas cerca del rio pero cuando llegamos el lugar esta destruido y Hinata...- el guardo silencio y agacho la mirada. La puerta sono y me levante a abrir, la mama de Sakura no estaba en casa, lo mas seguro era que estaba comprando en el mercado y eso era bueno porque no sabia que le íbamos a decir cuando llegara. Cuando abrí la puerta Karin se encontraba ahí , entro sin siquiera decir hola o algo asi, cerre la puerta.

-Sasuke...- susurro al verlo, el no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que le hablo.

-tu...- musito y una mirada de odio se reflejo en sus ojos, se levanto y camino hacia Karin sujetándola del cuello y contra la puerta.

-dime donde esta! Que le hiciste a Sakura...- susurro, la estaba ahorcando.

-Sa... Sasu...ke- Karin apenas y podía hablar por la presión.

-basta Sasuke... Suéltala - Itachi y Shikamaru lograron quitárselo de encima, ella cayo de rodillas al suelo agarrándose su cuello.

-solo dime que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Sasuke tratando de calmarse. Me acerque a el y comenze a limpiarle el rostro.

-lo siento Sasuke...- susurro Karin agachando la mirada y sentándose.

-porque?- pregunte yo sin voltear a verla.

-Pandora me obligo a ayudarla...-

-que fue lo que te hizo hacer?- pregunto Itachi.

-se llevo a mis padres y me dijo que los mataria si no venia hasta aquí y te alejaba de Sakura... Todo consistía en volver a aparecer en tu vida y mantenerte alejado de Sakura para que ella confiara mas en Sasori...- explico.

-quien es Sasori?- pregunto Sasuke, ahora que recordaba Sasori era aquel chico pelirrojo con el que se quedo Sakura la otra tarde.

-Sasori es el chico pelirrojo que conoció Sakura...- murmure

-cuando lo conoció?- pregunto Itachi viéndome.

-no lo se...- conteste pues Sakura no me había contado.

-lo conoció en el mercado... Eso tambien era parte del plan, entre Pandora y el planearon ese encuentro para que Sasori se acercara a ella al igual que planearon lo de esta tarde...- Karin suspiro.

-que paso esta tarde?- pregunte

-esta tarde tenia que citar a Sasuke en el mercado... Cuando llegara tendría que besarlo y abrazarlo... Sasori se encargaría de que Sakura lo viera para alejarla de Sasuke y asi Sasori podría estar a solas con ella, pero no sabia que Hinata tambien estaria ahí... - unas lagrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos.

-y Sasori la...- murmure

-no.. No fue el... Pandora envio a tres de sus hombres a atacarlos, Sakura intento proteger a Hinata Y a Sasori pero uno de ellos hiba a atacar a Hinata con una guadaña y Sakura intento protegerla... Las dos salieron heridas pero Sakura fue llevada al inframundo y lo mas seguro es que ahí se encargarían de curarla.. -

-y como sabes todo eso?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-después de que Sasuke se fue... Pandora me llevo con ella para dejar libre a mis padres y me hizo ver la pelea de Sakura con ellos y después nos dejo ir... Quise contarles todo aunque se que no merezco el perdón de ni uno de ustedes pero quiero ayudar en lo poco que sea...- nose si las intenciones de Karin eran buenas o no pero al menos sabíamos como había sucedido.

-ya es demasiado tarde... Karin- susurro Sasuke.

NARUTO POV.

Estaba buscando a Sasuke, lo mas seguro era que estuviera por aquí en el mercado, era donde siempre se la pasaba con Karin.

-hey! Sasuke!- le grite al verlo sujetando a Karin de sus brazos, el volteo a verme y soltó a Karin dejándola ahí.

-que es lo que pasa?- pregunte.

-nada... Es solo que Karin me a besado- musito

-te a besado?- pregunte

-si a salido de la nada y me a besado- musito un poco pensativo. Gire por el lugar para ver si se encontraba Hinata o Sakura pero no veía a nadie.

-no haz visto a Sakura?- pregunte

-mmmm... No-

-que raro .. Le dije a Hinata que las veria en el rio y como es temprano creo que la veria por aqui- explique.

-no puede ser...- susurro

- que?- pregunte confundido.

- si ellas pasaron por aquí... Entonces quiere decir que... Vieron cuando Karin me beso- murmuró para si mismo.

-demonios- masculle y salí corriendo hacia el rio, Sasuke venia detrás de mi. Cuando llegamos a el rio no había nadie, empezamos a ir en dirección contraria, me preocupaba que Sakura lo hubiera visto pues eso podía destrozarla y bueno Hinata de seguro estaria consolándola. Pobre de mi Hinata, sufría porque Sakura la hacia y eso no me gustaba.

Cuando corríamos sentimos un leve temblor y vi varios pájaros salir de los árboles, apresure mi paso y pues era claro que algo no andaba bien y menos con ellas desaparecidas, frene en seco después de unos minutos al sentir un dolor en mi corazón.

-que pasa Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose a mi lado.

-no lo se...- susurre tocándome el pecho, justo del lado del corazón.

-no te sientes bien?-

-si... Es solo que... Siento como si me corazón su oprimiera- murmure pues sentía como si lo estuvieran apretando.

-quieres que esperemos un rato?-

-no... Hay que encontrarlas- murmure y trate de incorporarme para después correr. Que es lo que me sucede?

Salimos a una especie de campo abierto, los arboles estaban derrumbados y el piso agrietado, vi a Hinata desmayada a unos metros de nosotros y corri a verla.

-Hinata! Estas bien?!- la tome entre mis brazos y la sacudi levemente.

-vamos Hinata... Responde- susurre, pero pasaron los segundo y no respondía, acaricie su rostro y pude notar que estaba frio, baje mi mirada y vi que su ropa tenia sangre, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de la herida que tenia.

La acosté y empecé a darle primeros auxilios, estaba desesperado, tenia que reaccionar! Me acerque a su pecho para escuchar sus latidos pero no oía nada.

-Hinata! No puedes hacerme esto! Reacciona! Tu no te puedes morir! Por favor no me dejes solo...- las lagrimas empezaron a salir y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras lloraba sobre ella.

-esa presión en mi pecho... Era la señal de que te estaba perdiendo... Perdóname... Debía haberme dado cuenta y apresurarme... Perdóname - suplicaba, su cuerpo era frio, ya había perdido el calor.

-Naruto.. - susurro Sasuke, un coraje y una ira se apoderaron de mi, recosté a Hinata y me levante, limpie unas de mis lagrimas y mire a Sasuke.

-todo es tu culpa - le grite y le solte un golpe en la cara, el no se defendió y tampoco me contesto nada.

-si le hubieras contado todo a Sakura nada de esto habría pasado y ella no estaria muerta- le grite y seguí golpeándolo.

-pero no! Siempre quieres hacer las cosas a tu modo... y mira lo que a pasado...te maldigo Sasuke .. Nunca te lo perdonare- musite, Sasuke cayo al suelo, me le fui encima y seguí golpeándolo una y otra vez. El se merecía esto y mas.

Hinata era el angel que había iluminado mi vida y ahora la había perdido. Nose que hiba a hacer sin ella, como se supone que siga adelante si ella ya no esta. Esto tenia que ser un mal sueño...

Alguien sujeto mi mano y me alejo de Sasuke, vi que era Itachi, al parecer ya nos habian encontrado. Gire para ver a Hinata pero Ino estaba con ella, corri hacia ella.

-alejate de ella!- grite, no se merecía tocarla cuando no fue capaz de protegerla, la quite de sus brazos y la cargue para llevármela.

-espera Naruto- musito Ino intentando detenerme.

-suéltame!- conteste enojado.

Nadie se merecía verla o llorarle, ni siquiera yo, no era digno de su amor porque no supe protegerla, no supe cuidar de ella, no estuve ahí para cuando ella me necesitó.

La lleve a un lugar que había encontrado en el bosque, estaba algo retirado del rio y todo eso, era una especie de campo lleno de flores tal como a ella le gustaban, pensaba ensenárselo cuando cumpliera años pero creo que eso ya no se podrá. La recosté en medio de el campo, suspire viendo su belleza, le puse mi chamarra para no ver la herida que tenia, suspire y me recosté con mi cabeza en su estomago y puse sus manos frías acariciando mi mejilla y comenze a llorar.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

SASORI POV.

Sakura aun estaba inconsciente y algo mal,había parado el sangrado e incluso había intentado cerrar su herida, si no tenia las cuidados adecuados estaba seguro de que moriría, estuve toda la noche con ella cuidando de su herida, le cambie los vendajes, puse paños de agua fría en su frente para bajarle la temperatura que por momentos le daba, observe como de vez en cuando se quejaba y hacia muecas por el dolor.

-Hola Sasori- saludo tranquilamente Temari entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Hola Temari- conteste sin girar a verla.

-asi que ella es Sakura... No es tan bella como decían - musito, yo sabia que Temari era algo engreída, era bonita pero no tanto como Sakura, Temari era de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y ojos color verde azulado.

-que es lo que quieres aqui?- pregunte serio.

-acaso te molesta que la ofenda?- su voz era burlona.

-eso es algo que no te interesa- conteste secamente.

-como sea... La señora Perséfone te manda esto- extendió hacia mi una pequeña caja envuelta con una tela.

-que es?-

-no lo se... Solo me a ordenado que te la de... Asi que yo ya cumplí con mi trabajo.. Me voy- musito t salio del cuarto.

Abrí la caja un poco desconcertado, adentro habían tres pequeños recipientes y una nota.

"Sasori... El frasco verde contiene un ungüento curativo, asegúrate de ponérselo en la herida para que valla sanando, el frasco a azul contiene unas pequeñas perlas que ayudaran a que sus heridas internas sanen al igual que los órganos que hayan sido dañados, el frasco rosa contiene algunas hierbas para que prepares un te y se lo des por la noche, este ayudara a que recupere rápido su energía y este mejor."

"Todo lo e elaborado yo con plantas medicinales de mi jardin asi que deben funcionar con ella, espero que este bien y que recuerdes lo que hablamos el otro dia."

"Sasori... Cuida bien de Sakura, su vida esta en tus manos."

Perséfone.

Suspire al terminar de leer la nota, sujete el segundo frasco, me acerque a ella y la moví ligeramente para que abriera su boca y asi darle las perlas, cuando las comió la volví a recostar, tome el primer frasco y cuidadosamente retire las vendas, limpie un poco su herida aus ya tenía sangre de nuevo, comenze a aplicarle el ungüento tratando de no lastimarla.

Quizá la señora Perséfone tenia razón, desde ayer en la tarde que traje a Sakura nadie había venido a revisarla ni siquiera la señora Pandora, si no hubiera sido porque estuve al cuidado de ella.. Lo mas seguro era que ya estuviera muerta, creo que ni el señor Hades sabia que Sakura ya estaba aqui.

Termine de aplicarle el ungüento, me senté de nuevo a su lado y dude acerca de si ir o no ir a hacerle el te.. Pues no quería dejarla sola, decidi no hacerlo, me quede ahí con ella, recargue mi cabeza sobre la cama a lado de su mano procurando no lastimarla. Tambien había vendado sus manos porque estaban lastimadas por la pelea.

Suspire, ahora solo tenia que esperar y ver si ella mejoraba.

INO POV.

La madre de Sakura estaba devastada por lo de ayer, incluso los padres de Hinata vinieron a buscarla aqui pero la mama de Sakura les dijo que su hija están desaparecida, había llorado toda la noche sin parar, intente consolarla pero no pude, Sasuke se había encerrado en la habitación de Sakura, no dejaba entrar a nadie, ni siquiera la mama de Sakura.

Yo tambien me la había pasado en vela, cada que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Hinata se me venia a la mente, no sabia si Sakura estaba bien y eso me preocupaba aun mas, nadie hablaba en la sala, incluso Shikamaru no había dormido, todos estábamos de luto y preocupados, Naruto no había vuelto, no sabíamos nada de el y mucho menos de lo que había hecho con Hinata.

-ustedes si que saben como estropear una misión - la voz burlona de Kiba se hizo presente, el apareció en medio de la sala acompañado de Shino y Akamaru.

-que hacen aqui?- pregunto Itachi.

-somos los refuerzos- contesto Shino.

-refuerzos?- pregunte.

-asi es muchachos- y ahora Minato entraba por la ventana.

-que haces aqui?- pregunte confundida.

-Hola Ino... Te lo contaré cuando lleguen los demas- contesto un amable Minato.

-vienen mas?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-asi es.- Dicho esto aparecieron Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kakashi y hasta Chouji venia con ellos.

-pero que es lo que pasa?- pregunte levantándome de mi lugar.

-Bueno ya estamos todos, asi que les explicare- musito Minato.

-Hoy en la mañana el señor Zeus reunió a este equipo, al parecer recibió información de Hermes sobre lo que paso ayer por la tarde... Y de alguna forma la señora Perséfone consiguió mandarle un recado diciendo que Sakura esta viva pero grave- abrí los ojos como plato al escuchar eso.

-enserio?- murmure

-asi es... Ahora el señor Zeus quiere que descendamos al inframundo y la recatemos, quiere que evitemos esa boda a toda costa por eso nos a enviado, el inframundo ya no es su dominio asi que tendremos que valernos por nosotros mismos-

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto la madre de Sakura al verlos en la sala.

-Hola señora usted debe ser la madre de Sakura, yo soy Minato descendiente de Zeus y padre de Naruto- Minato se presento amablemente con la mama de Sakura, Minato era guapo, era alto de cabello rubio igual que Naruto al igual que de ojos azules y piel clara.

-ellos son Kiba y Shino descendientes de Artemisa- señalo a esos dos, de ellos no tenia nada que decir.

-ellos son Kakashi, Lee y Gai descendientes de Ares . Bueno Lee es un semi dios igual que Sakura pero es bueno en combate, ademas Lee y Gai son discípulos de la señorita Atena -Minato sonrio al decir eso.

-ella es Tenten descendiente Hefesto, ella se encargara de las armas- Tenten sonrio orgullosa.

-y el es Chouji... El desciende de Deméter pero creo que solo sabe comer- musito Minato sonriendo, la mama de Sakura parecía confundida pero solo se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación.

-Solo... Regrésame a mi hija por favor- murmuró.

-y donde esta Sasuke?- pregunto Minato viéndonos.

-en la habitación de Sakura.. No a querido salir de ahí desde ayer- conteste.

-iré a hablar con el-

-y donde esta Kushina?- pregunto Itachi al no verla.

-tranquilo... Ella está con Naruto-

SASUKE POV.

Estaba sentado en su cama viendo fijamente su foto, aferrándome a su recuerdo, el hecho de pensar que no estaría mas conmigo me causaba un dolor profundo, la lluvia afuera no paraba, esa lluvia eran mis lagrimas por la partida de ella. Todo era mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de hablarle y decirle lo que estaba haciendo, quizá no hubiera mal interpretado las cosas y aun seguiría aqui conmigo.

Hinata tampoco habría pagado las consecuencias de mis actos, ni Naruto que ahora sufría por su perdida. No merecía a alguien como Sakura, ella era tan viva y llena de luz, era la luz que ilumino la obscuridad de mi alma y simplemente la había perdido.

"los vínculos duelen demasiado cuando los pierdes" pena, suspire y me acosté, su cama tenia ese suave aroma a cerezas, me envolvi con sus cobijas , cada que cerraba los ojos su imagen venia hacia mi, una imagen de una Sakura herida asi como Hinata, perdónenme Sakura y Hinata. Naruto debía de odiarme y con mucha razón, por eso no me había defendido ante sus golpes, queria que me matara a golpes, que acabara conmigo y asi reunirme con Sakura en el inframundo, quiza ella este en los campos Elíseos por ser tan bondadosa, es ll que se merece, quizá yo no valla hacia ese lugar por las cosas que e hecho pero una vez en el inframundo le suplicarla a Hades que me dejara verla por ultima vez, la ultima vez que seria capaz de abrazarla, besarla, de sentir su suave y tersa piel, de ver esos ojos verdes y ese cabello rosa.

Quizá eso debo de hacer, si, debo morir para verla una vez mas, debo hacerlo...

-Sasuke estas ahí?- escuche la voz de Minato al otro lado de la puerta, no le conteste.

-tengo noticias sobre Sakura- cuando dijo eso me levante y le abrí la puerta.

-que quieres?- pregunte

-no te vez muy bien...- murmuro pero fruncí el ceño y me senté en la cama de nuevo.

-Hoy en la mañana el señor Zeus reunió a un equipo, al parecer recibió información de Hermes sobre lo que paso ayer por la tarde... Y de alguna forma la señora Perséfone consiguió mandarle un recado diciendo que Sakura esta viva pero grave- explico viéndome.

-Sakura esta viva..- murmure para mi mismo.

-asi es... Ahora el señor Zeus quiere que descendamos al inframundo y la recatemos, quiere que evitemos esa boda a toda costa por eso nos a enviado, el inframundo ya no es su dominio asi que tendremos que valernos por nosotros mismos.-

Sakura estaba viva, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, me levante de golpe y camine a la ventana, si Sakura estaba viva eso era una esperanza para mi.

"La luz que iluminaba mi alma aun estaba viva"

NARUTO POV.

Ya era de dia, sentí mi cuerpo frio y entumecido por pasar la noche aqui, no me hiba a despegar de Hinata por ningún motivo. Este dolor en mi corazón seguía presente, era como si cada vez se hiciera mas fuerte, se veía tan blanca y estaba tan fría. No había parado de llorar en toda la noche, verla asi me estaba matando.

Eso es... Matarme... Esa es la respuesta... Debo morir para reunirme con ella, lo mas seguro es que este en los campos Elíseos, si yo muero también iré hacia ese lugar y ahí me encontraré con ella, seré capaz de verla de nuevo, de escucharla reír, hablar, de abrazarla, de ver sus ojos a perlados, solo espérame Hinata pronto estaré contigo...

-estas hecho un desastre..- esa voz... Era la voz de..

-mama..- murmure, voltee para verla y en efecto.. Era ella, su semblante era triste.

-estas muy mal- murmuró acercándose a mi, ella tenía su cabello rojo y lacio, muy lacio, su piel era blanca, sus ojos de color gris-violeta me miraban triste.

-como debo de estar?- pregunte algo grosero y ella me abrazo, no pude mas y la abrasé llorando.

-puedo entender como te sientes... Es lo mismo que yo sentiría si perdiera a tu padre-

-pero tu aun lo tienes.. Yo ya la perdí- murmure entre sollozos.

-es por eso que estoy aqui-

-de que hablas?-

-quizá Hinata este muerta pero... Sakura aun esta viva-

-que?-

-asi es Naruto, Sakura esta viva pero esta en el inframundo y esta herida de gravedad, tenemos que rescatarla-

-enserio?- conteste mientras tomaba su mano de Hinata, si Sakura estaba viva al menos la rescataría a ella.

-si Naruto- tenia que rescatar a Sakura, tenia que hacerlo por Hinata porque Sakura era la mejor amiga de ella y lo mas cercano al recuerdo de Hinata.

-cuando vallamos por Sakura... Tambien hay algo que debemos intentar- mi mama me miraba pensativa.

-que?- pregunte.

-debemos intentar sacar a Hinata de ahi y traerla al mundo de los vivos-


End file.
